


The Lady is with me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-30
Updated: 2000-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: RV/BF/RK work on a case and jealousy's run rampant with both Ray's wanting Fraser. Posted once before.





	The Lady is with me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

**These characters are not mine and they belong to Alliance, simply using them for lustful fulfillment.  
M/M- GRAPHIC CONTENT **

**Rating NC-17**

**RK/BF**

maria jackson

**WARNING:** If male to male bothers you then please move on. This story did not have time to be beta checked, mistakes are all courtesy of me but I hope you can still enjoy it. Also, my stories can be posted anywhere that anyone can see fit to post them, course, it would be nice if you dropped me a post and let me know about it so I can pass the info on. ****

Thank you kindly

Hope y'all like it.

  


**THE LADY IS WITH ME**  


Lieutenant Welsh sat behind his desk glancing at both Kowalski and Vecchio as they yelled at each other from opposite sides of his desk. 

Constable Fraser stood further back, in his red serge tunic with hands clasped behind his back and listened to the argument while mumbling, "Oh dear."   


Kowalski snarled, "I said that he's gonna go with me Vecchio! This was planned long before you returned! You think just cause ya waltz back inta the station you can tell me what to do?! You just wanna come and change our plans?"   


Vecchio growled, "Did you forget that this is my job, my name and Fraser's my partner Stanley! Besides I can do this job a hell of a lot better then you can!"   


That was all Kowalski needed to reach over and grab Vecchio's expensive Armani shirt wrinkling it in one hand while raising a tight-fist in the air.   


Vecchio screeched "Jesus! Lay off the shirt!"   


Welsh and Fraser moved immediately stepping forward quickly. Fraser slipped a hand between their bodies and attempted to keep them apart.  


"Gentlemen, this is no . . . "   


Kowalski snarled, "Shut up Fraser!"  


Vecchio barked. "You don't, tell my partner to shut up, Stanley!"   


Welsh cut them all off. "Okay, that is more then enough gentlemen! Let go of him Ray! Kowalski I mean you! . . .And as for you Ray, the plan is all set to go. Fraser will go with Kowalski and you will be their back up, end of story."   


Kowalski smiled smugly while slowly releasing the shirt and lowering his fist. 

Vecchio shrugged and smoothed down his shirt while stepping back.   


Welsh, briefed them on their assignment then send them on their way with one final threat. "Gentlemen! You learn to work with each other or. . . . or I will be forced to transfer one of you."

Vecchio and Kowalski glared at each other both thinking the same thing. Maybe one of them could be forced to leave but they each hoped it would be the other.

Kowalski held the door open to allow Fraser out first, then quickly stepped in behind him before Vecchio could step in. 

Vecchio scowled and watched the pair walk out. A delicious thought crossed his mind as he watched Ray talking to Fraser. _//Maybe I can shoot Stanley accidently and get off on a technicality or even on an insanity_ plea.//. He chuckled to himself making Kowalski shift his gaze toward him.   


"What's so funny Vecchio?"   


"Oh, nothing Stanley. I was just wondering how you would look in lead."   


Kowalski frowned and then asked. "And what's that supposed ta mean?"  


"If you're so smart, why don't you figure it out."

With a shake of his head, Kowalski proceeded out to catch up to Fraser who was already heading down the hallway. "Hey Frase, wait up. I'll drop ya off at yer apartment so you can get dressed and then we'll . . . "   


Vecchio cut in "Hold on a minute Stan-ley. Benny, we need to talk, . . . and we need to talk alone! I'll drop you off at your apartment so we can . . . "   


"No, you won't cause I already. . . . "  


Fraser stopped and patted his blonde haired partner's shoulder. "Ray. . . .There is something that I have to discuss with . . . well, with Ray. You can come for me fetch me around nine since we don't have to be at our post until midnight anyway."   


It was Vecchio's turn to grin.   


Kowalski saw a sadness flicker across Fraser's eyes but it was gone in an instant and replaced by a smile. But Ray wasn't easily fooled because there was no disguising the sadness in the Mountie's voice just now. Ray glanced at Vecchio and then grinned understanding what the Italian meant earlier, about looking good in lead.  
*********************************************************  
Ray gunned his GTO and drove back to his apartment feeling despondent about having Vecchio return. The Italian had been here only two days and he was already interrupting his entire life. He parked in front of his apartment and stared at the street ahead of him. Sitting quietly he tried to sort out his thoughts of how Vecchio returning would affect him. / _/What could Fraser possibly be talking to Vecchio about? Fraser had the most somber look in his eyes and a sadness in his voice when he talked ta me. I've never seen Fraser looking so melancholy as he did earlier today. . . . Could it be 'cause he's gonna partner up with Vecchio and he has ta . . . What's gonna happen ta me? God, how I hate Vecchio! Why couldn't he stay away longer?! Why did he have ta return so damn soon?! Fraser and I are great together, and we're the best of partners and friends! We. . . .We . . . we belong together. He is . . . he's mine_.// Ray felt a little fearful with his last statement. He was feeling something that he hadn't felt in a very long time but he really couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't just anger or envy it was something else different. _//What am I feeling? I'm angry, yes . . . I'm hurt and disappointed, a yes on both counts. . . . And . . . what am I feeling? //_ He shifted in his seat and allowed the thought to creep into him making him reach over to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly till his knuckles turned white. "Oh my God, I'm jealous! . . . .I'm jealous of Fraser? Yeah Kowalski, but it's not that kind of jealousy so don't freak out. It's the kinda jealous when someone comes and takes yer best friend and partner away. . . . Someone comes and steals my Benton away! . . . My Benton? Oh my God, I can't be feeling what I think that I'm feeling!"  
*******************************************  
Vecchio drove away after Fraser had buckled himself in. The Italian was happy to be here back where he belonged and he could finally be alone with Fraser. Reaching over he grasped Fraser's knee and squeezed it. "Oh God but it's great to be back home Benny! God, how I missed you! I'm sorry for the delay about properly greeting you but with all the paperwork and red tape and the family . . . well never mind about all that because now we have plenty of time to make up. I missed you so very much Benny! You don't know how many times I had wanted to call you while I was undercover. . . .So many times that I just wanted to hear your voice! I missed your kisses' Benny. I miss those hot sticky nights in your apartment as we sweated the nights away making love on the floor!"   


Fraser was blushing profusely and could not face Ray. He reached up with nervous fingers to release the velcro from his neck which threatened to choke him as the blood rushed to his face.   


Vecchio noticed Fraser pull his hand away nervously. 

"R-Ray . . . you're . . . embarrassing me."   


Vecchio laughed "Same old Benny! That's what I like about you Benny, my same old bashful Mountie!"   
*****************************************************  
Ray rushed out of the GTO and hurried into his apartment trying to escape his thoughts. He looked around in his refrigerator for something to calm his nerves after realizing he had some sort of *different* feeling for Fraser. He couldn't *voice* those feelings just yet because it scared him. The thought of feeling something more then friendship toward the Mountie really terrified him. He found what he needed and pulled out the six-pack but dropped a small dish onto the floor. Reaching over to pick it up he took a whiff of it, then jumped back swearing that it had attacked him. He chucked the fungal-covered dish into the trash can and immediately started sneezing. "Damn, the refrigerator must be broke or somethin'," Taking his beer to the living room, he pushed a newspaper and a magazine off his coffee table and set the six-pack down. Opening the first can of beer, he took a big swig of one, then reached over to his remote, clicking the t.v. on. Taking another drink, he raised the volume and some lady on the t.v. chattered away. "And we're back with Dr. Ruth replying to our caller's question on *how do I tell Ben that I love him and that I want him to have sex with me? *" Ray choked on his beer and coughed it up while drowning the rest of the program out with his bout of coughing. He splattered his coffee table with the beer while trying to catch his breath. "Dammit. . . . <Cough> dammit, Dr. Ruth! <cough, cough> you oughta warn a guy <cough> when you say something like that! . . . .Jesus! . . .but, I'm not in love with . . . Can I be in love with . . . " He blocked the thought out of his head and finally got his body to settle down. Reaching for a sock off the floor he then proceeded to wipe the mess from the coffee table then examined the sock for dust and amazingly found none. "M-m-m-m-m . . . I wonder if Fraser cleaned my place? . . . . I wonder what Frase is doing right now?" He jumped off the couch and headed to his phone. There were several messages on his answering machine, but sorting through them, he found that none were from Fraser. Hitting the stop button on the answering machine, he headed back to his beer while emerging himself in a solo conversation along the way. "I'm gonna have'ta talk to him . . . we're gonna have'ta sit down and discuss how we feel about each . . . no, I won't even say that . . . I guess he'll call me later after he has a talk with Vecchio. Maybe he's not even with Vecchio and went shopping for our stakeout tonight. I know what I'll do, I'll call Vecchio and check ta see if Fraser's still there." Heading back to the phone he dialed Vecchio's number.  
*********************************************  
Vecchio drove up to Fraser's apartment and parked. "Ok Benny. We're here."   


Fraser looked over at Ray then smiled before getting out of the car. 

Ray followed him upstairs and into the new apartment. "Wow Benny, but this is really nice!" Then without further delay he shut the door behind him and reached over to Fraser snaking both arms around that firm waist and pulled him in. He grinned as he stared into those sensual blue-grays then captured the Mountie's mouth with his own. 

Fraser released the Stetson he was holding and let it fall to the floor as he returned the embrace. 

The kiss was hot and wanting, the Italian had waited two years, almost, to taste his lover again and here he was back in those strong, firm arms where he belonged. 

Fraser felt that hot tongue exploring inside of him again, wanting him, needing him. He sensed the urgency in those tonsil licking kisses as Ray thrust his tongue even further down his throat desiring to make up for lost time. Fraser felt the Italian push his rock hard erection into his thigh and the Mountie couldn't help but reciprocate with his own hardened erection. It didn't take but a few seconds before Ray crossed his mind, the other Ray, the one with the attractive, spiked, blonde hair. _//Oh Dear! Could Ray's return mean the end of Ray Kowalski and me?_ **//**. This was something he couldn't think about at the moment because the fear of losing his other Ray frightened him. Had it not been for Ray, the lovable, spiked haired detective, Fraser could have not braved the Italian's absence. Had it not been for Ray Kowalski opening himself up to him, he would have never been able to love again. Ray returning so unexpectedly had caught them all off guard and now he was confused. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do under the circumstances and that was to pull away from Vecchio's kisses. 

"Benny? Benny, what's wrong?" Ray continued to embrace him.

  


"Ray, . . . Ray, I don't think we should . . . It's . . . it's complicated . . . you were gone so long and you didn't contact me in any way, so I didn't know if . . . Well I had no idea you were . . . "   


Vecchio released him and took a step back. "Benny? What are you trying to tell me? Just go ahead and say it, Benny, cause I'm here for you now. I mean, you do want this don't you?"

The phone rang and Fraser glanced in its direction then back at Ray, "Excuse me, Ray" 

Ray grabbed hold of his wrist feeling a bit irritated. "I asked you a question Benny. The phone can wait!"

Fraser stared at the hand grasping him then shifted his gaze back up at Ray's green's. "I need to answer the phone Ray. It might be important. It might be the Consulate. Please excuse me."

Ray knew something was definitely wrong because Fraser refused to answer him. He released the Mountie and stared at him. 

Fraser glanced at Ray for a second before hurrying to the bedroom to answer the phone."Hello? This is Constable Fraser speaking. . . . Oh, hello, Ray! . . . .Yes, he is here with me, did you wish to speak with him? . . . . . Well, of course Ray, that would be fine and yes, I will call you back as soon as I can. Good bye Ray."

Ray was sitting on the couch when Fraser returned. "Benny? Benny, what is going on here and what are you not telling me?"  


Fraser sat across from him and Ray knew that the news was not going to be good. 

Fraser couldn't really face him but knew he had to do this. "Ray, while you were gone, I missed you terribly. I was hurting because I didn't even get a chance to tell you good bye face to face. Those first months that you were gone hurt me tremendously . . . I struggled to get on with my life without you, knowing full well that you might not return, and this was difficult for me, Ray. Your departure was difficult and . . . you have to understand. . . ."   


"Benny, what are you trying to tell me? Just say it, for crying out loud!"

Fraser gazed into those emerald greens and could see the hurt, impatience and anger in them. "Ray. . . .This is very difficult for me to. . . ."

"Are. . . . Are you trying to tell me that you don't love me anymore, is that what you're trying to say Benny? That you moved on and replaced me while I was doing my job? . . . .You did replace me, Benny, didn't you? . . . . . Oh God, I can tell by your face that I'm right! And whom the fuck did you replace me with? Don't tell me you replaced me with that idiot, nincompoop Constable Turnbull? . . . . . I mean, because he's the only one who wanted you as much as I . . . Oh my god! Please tell me that you didn't replace me with that James Dean look-a-like Stanley Kowalski?! Please tell me that isn't true Benny! Talk to me, Benny!" Vecchio snapped at the Mountie becoming more upset with his silence.

Fraser flinched at the accusations and stared at him before nodding no.   


Vecchio stood up and started to pace before he yelled at the Mountie again. "No? No, what Benny? No, you didn't replace me or no it's not Turnbull or, or. . . . Stanley? I have a right to know Benny because we are. . . .Or were lovers' for Chrissakes!"   


Fraser pursed his lips then murmured. "I have not really replaced you Ray . . . well not psychically anyway . . . It's a little more complicated then that."

"Well, if no one has really, physically replaced me then what's the problem? I'm still in love with you and I know you're still in love with me because that sure as hell wasn't a pity kiss you were giving me earlier! And, that sure as hell was an erection poking me in the thigh so what's the problem Benny?!"

Fraser stalled then added. "Ray, I cannot discuss this right now. I think, maybe we should wait until after our assignment to. . . . "  


"Are you crazy?! I have waited two years, Benny! Two, fucking long and very lonely years without you! All I dreamed of was of you, all I lived for was to come back to you! And now your acting like you don't care! I returned just so you can dump my ass Benny, is that it?!"

Fraser was hurt by Ray's accusations and ravings and shook his head sadly. "No Ray. It's just that . . . it's . . . "

"Say it, Benny! Just tell me the fucking truth!"

Fraser frowned. "It's . . . it's just that you never loved me . . . and I don't love you any longer."

Vecchio felt those words slam into him like a fist in the gut. He glared at the Mountie totally dumbfounded then without another word he stormed out. He practically ran to his car, jumped in and pealed away leaving a cloud of smoke and tire marks behind. He knew that if he saw Turnbull or Kowalski he would definitely shoot them because it had to be one of those two that had penetrated his lover's heart.   
************************************************  
Ray hurried to his GTO, spiking up the short blonde hair with his fingers for the umpteenth time. He reached for his gun making sure it was secured in its holster that was strapped across his chest under the tuxedo jacket. Jumping into the car, he checked himself in the rearview mirror making sure his glasses were sitting straight on the bridge of his nose before buckling in. The rented tux was a bit too tight and he squirmed around in his seat trying to get comfortable. This was one assignment he didn't intend to fuck up because it could mean his career and probably a transfer which is something he was dreading. If he got transferred then he would definitely lose Fraser. The thought scared him more then he realized and he mumbled to himself. "I'm not gonna fuck this one up, Frase. Not if it means losing you ta that Italian moron. . . .you mean too much ta me . . . I mean. . . . yer friendship, means too much ta me. I don't wanna lose you Fraser cause I need you, I love . . . Oh God, what am I saying! I sound like some whose losing my lover! . . . Jesus! Can't think about that now, I won't think about that . . . Oh hell, just admit it Kowalski cause it's the fucking truth?! I'm in love with you Fraser and I don't even know how it happened! But I'm not gonna lose you Fraser!" He took a deep breath relieved that he finally said it then gunned the engine to the GTO and sped over to Vecchio's mom's home. They had agreed to pick Fraser up last since getting dressed was probably going to take all evening. 

****************************************************************

Kowalski parked in front of Vecchio's mom's place and honked.   


Vecchio stepped out in his sharpest Armani shirt and pants then yelled "All right already, Stanley!" He climbed in, slammed the car door and buckled in.   


"He-e-ey! Watch her door cause she's a classic, you moron!"   


Vecchio glared at him then snarled, "As if I didn't know that already, Stan-ley."   


The way the Italian spitted out his name in disgust infuriated Kowalski. Vecchio made his name sound so obscene.   


Vecchio glared at him then chuckled, "Where did you get that suit? Did Mort donate it from the forensic lab?"  


Kowalski gunned the engine while glaring at Vecchio, then peeled off biting his lower lip trying to contain his anger. He didn't want to be provoked right before this big assignment. "What's with ya Vecchio? Did someone put too much starch in yer underwear?"  


Vecchio didn't bother looking at him while directing his gaze out the side window. He was far too agitated to argue with this lowlife right now. But, then again, Stanley deserved some crap if he was sleeping with his Mountie. "They didn't put as much starch as you did into your hair Stanley . . . and what's with the suit, couldn't you afford a better one than that one? I mean come on, you're supposed to be this rich, snotty New York pimp that's totally loaded with cash and you look more like James Dean having a bad hair-day. And Stanley, what about those glasses you're wearing?! What's with that, never heard of contacts' Stan-ley?"   


Kowalski bit his bottom lip harder and tasted something bitter then realized the bitterness was blood. He swallowed the blood along with his anger. With narrowed eyes he darted a side glance at the Italian and wish he could just pop him once.  
***********************************************  
Pulling up to Fraser's apartment Ray honked twice and both sat quietly waiting for Fraser. 

Ray noticed Fraser waved from upstairs and then turned to look at his Italian partner. "Get out Vecchio cause I need Fraser ta sit up in front with me. We'll drop you off a block away like we planned."   


Vecchio glared at him and then stepped out. It was barely nine making it dark outside, except for the illumination coming from the full moon. Ray stepped out also and went to lean on the passenger's door as they both waited for Fraser. 

"Okay Stanley, what's with you and Fraser?"

"And what the hell does that mean, Vecchio?"

"I mean, like has he mentioned anything about keeping you as a partner or something. . . .else?"

"Of course Fraser's my partner! Just 'cause you came back doesn't mean he's gonna be with you!"

"But, what if you get transferred? Do you think he's gonna be able to follow you?"

"Who said I was getting transferred, Vecchio?"

They both heard the clicks of high heels approaching and stopped their bickering. 

Vecchio noticed Stanley's mouth drop open when he saw Fraser approaching and the Italian was seething with jealousy watching how Stanley was eyeing his lover. 

Fraser strolled over toward them then stopped to adjust the straps on one of his six inch, red stiletto heels. He then proceeded on toward them sashaying his way right up to both Rays. "Gentlemen, are we ready? How do I look?"

They could not see him too well in the darkened street but well enough to know he looked fantastic. 

After observing how beautiful the Mountie appeared, Vecchio overlooked the argument earlier because he was still in love with his Benny. And considering how Stanley was ogling his Mountie that made him decide that he would fight to keep his lover."You look great, but then again, you always look great, Benny."

Ray could only nod his head in approval because for once he was speechless. But, Ray felt his cock doing something really strangely inside his pants, it was nodding its approval also.

Fraser thanked Vecchio then glanced at his blonde headed partner who was gawking at him. "Ray? Shouldn't we be leaving? Are you going to open the door?"  


Ray snapped out of his trance and blushed at the thought of being caught staring. "OH! Uh . . . Yes, we're all set Fraser. We're all ready ta go! Get in Vecchio!"   


Vecchio made an attempt to open the door for Fraser but Kowalski shoved him away and opened the door for the Mountie. 

Fraser looked to them both, shrugged and stepped into the car while Kowalski held the door open. Then the two Chicago detectives' hurried into the car ready to get going. 

Kowalski switched the car light inside to get a better look at his Canadian partner. He stared at the beautiful face made up in wonderful different shades of colors that transformed his partner into an entirely different person. The first thing that caught his attention was the full, almost bloated, wine-colored lips that begged to be touched. His mind took off in a different direction imagining how fantastic it would feel to slip his aching cock between those bloated, wine-colored lips. Without realizing what he was doing, he let a moan escape him. "O-o-om-m-m!"

Fraser shifted his gaze toward his blonde-haired partner and looked at him.

Ray, quickly averted his eyes from those tempting lips to the puzzled dark blues that were hidden behind long, blacks, false eyelashes that fluttered like butterflies. 

"Ray, is everything all right?"

Vecchio growled in the back seat. "He's fine Benny. Let's just get going, Stanley!"

Fraser was aware that this was the first time Ray had seen him outfitted as a woman. Of course, the other Ray had seen him in women's attire before, in fact he had seen him entirely nude but he didn't want to think about that right now.

Ray was studying the *female* side of Fraser and shifted his eyes to the short red wig. It was a familiar cut that he once heard referred to as a page boy. The short hair cupped the Mountie's pale face making it appear more oblong in shape. When Fraser moved, the glittering quarter sized gold earrings dangling off his ears caught his eye as they swayed back and forth. Then the many bangle bracelets caught his attention when the Mountie reached up to grasp hold of his shoulder. "Ray?"

Vecchio was taking it all in remaining quiet in the back.

Ray's eyes followed that hand reaching out to him mesmerized by the long red manicured fingernails as they brushed his shoulder.

"Ray? Ray shouldn't. . . ."

Vecchio was enraged at how Stanley was scrutinizing his lover and snapped at him. "Yeah, we're going to be late if we don't hurry Stanley!"

.

Ray was hurled back into reality and whipped his head around to snarl at the Italian. "Okay! Okay!" He reached forward to start the car and again froze as his eyes were drawn to the long legs draped in fishnet stockings. Those long, exposed legs ran up under a really tight black-leathered, miniskirt and disappeared to only heaven knows where. Gazing further up, his eyes drifted slowly to the red satin turtle neck blouse which showcased some huge grapefruit sized boobs. Although the boobs were concealed slightly by a waist size white fur, they still caught his attention. He didn't feel his mouth drop open but he could surely as hell felt the throbbing pain in his cock.

"Ray? Ray?" questioned Fraser staring at his partner who had his eyes glued to the false breast he wore and his mouth wide open.

"Stanley, are we going or not!"

Ray shifted his eyes up to the moving wine-colored lips then further up to those seductive blue-grays and shut his mouth while swallowing hard. He licked his lips and whispered. "My God Fraser, you look really great! And you smell really good too!" before he realized what was happening his hand slid over and grasped Fraser's knee.   


Vecchio was besides himself seething with anger in the back seat. "All right Stan-ley! Now let's get going!"   


Ray ignored the Italian in the back seat and kept smiling at Fraser trying to get his cock to stop begging him to pounce on the Mountie. 

Fraser was stunned as he stared at the hand clasping his knee and felt his cock jump in excitement. This was the first time Ray had touched his legs and it made his body just want to melt. 

Ray saw that startled look on his partner's face and quickly withdrew his hand not even realizing that his hand had been holding the Mountie's knee. He finally forced his hand to turn the ignition and then drove away. There was just no way he could concentrate on his driving with those legs sticking out of the shortest skirt he had seen in a long time. He couldn't help but to keep throwing side glances at Fraser every other minute.   


Vecchio was eyeing him from the rear-view mirror and just couldn't stand the jealousy any longer. "Will you keep your fucking eyes on the road Stan-ley! We want to get there in one piece!"  


One thing that Kowalski would not tolerate was being ridiculed in front of Fraser. Especially not ridiculed by an Italian moron like Vecchio. He snarled at the Italian in the back seat. "What the fuck is yer problem Vecchio? Do you have a bur stuck up yer ass or what! What's going on with you anyway!"   


Fraser gasped "Ray!" 

Both answered "What!" 

Fraser looked to Kowalski then glanced at Vecchio "Oh Dear" He reached for Kowalski's forearm and added, "Ray, I wanted to . . . " then he stopped talking when he heard Ray clear his throat in the back seat.  


Kowalski smiled and placed a hand on top of Fraser's hand and cupped the Mounties hand. This was something that he would never do under normal circumstances but he was feeling rather possessive at the moment. The Mountie's fingers felt different for some reason until he remembered Fraser's long wine-colored fingernails that matched the lipstick brushing against him .   


That was the last straw for Vecchio who couldn't hold back any longer "You have better take your fucking  
hands off him, Stanley!"   


Ray whipped his head around to face Vecchio and snarled. "Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me do that Vecchio? What is yer fucking problem anyway?! Fraser's with me, he's my . . . "   


But Vecchio had come unglued. "He's nothing to you Stanley because he's my lover and not yours! So get your goddamn hands off him cause Benny belongs to me!"   


The shock nearly killed them all when Kowalski slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt. He gripped the steering wheel as if his life depended on it and felt the last words die out on his lips "m-m- my p-p-partner . . . " Ray wasn't sure he heard right so he whipped his head around to face Vecchio again "What did you just say, Vecchio ? W-What. . . What did you just say?!"   


Vecchio had just learned that Stanley didn't know about his relationship to Fraser. He turned to look at Fraser who was staring at him with a shocked, dismayed look.  


Ray's breathing was ragged due to the outrage about something that he thought he had heard coming from the Italian's mouth."Tell me what you just said, Vecchio!"   


Vecchio glared at Fraser who now looked away from him. He let himself fall back into the seat feeling like a heel before mumbling "Holy shit Benny . . . you didn't even have the balls to tell him? You should have told him that we are . . . were lovers! At least I thought we were."   


Ray stared at Vecchio totally flabbergasted by the news. He forced himself to look away slowly and gaped at Fraser. "I-i-is. . . .is that true? . . . Is he? . . . . .Are you? Fraser are you . . . " Ray was too choked up to speak, he was totally shocked and just couldn't utter a complete sentence with the huge lump that had formed in his throat. 

Soon after, the three people in the car were as silent as the dead are in the cemetery. Ray felt shattered with the news and again forced himself to reach forward and start the car, shoving it into gear he drove away in an bewildered state of mind. He was in a daze and his heart hurt like it had been ripped out of his chest. It felt like that one time when Stella told him she wanted to divorce him. He just couldn't think straight after hearing that devastating news and this news felt the same way. His mind was stuck in an automatic riposte or the twilight zone. However, you chose to see it, as he drove away aimlessly.

Fraser set his eyes on his blonde-haired partner and felt devastated by the look on his face. It was one of shock or even bereavement and it grieved him. 

Ray drove to the planned stop, pulled over at the intersection and parked waiting for the Italian to get off. 

But Vecchio didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave these two alone after he had just thrown a bomb onto Stanley's lap. Judging by the shocked expression on the blonde's face, Vecchio could tell that he had dealt Stanley a really hard blow and *that look* that Stanley wore had shaken the Italian up a little himself. Vecchio knew *that look, * in fact he had worn it once when his wife decided she wanted out of their marriage and had thrown the same bomb onto his lap. "Stanley. . . . I want to. . . . I want. . . ."

Ray gripped the steering wheel harder and breathed out a response. "Get out Vecchio."

Vecchio stared at Stanley for a couple of seconds then shook his head sadly and stepped out of the car. He approached the passenger side window and waited for Fraser to lower it. Then he saw the pain in Fraser's eyes and immediately he felt like crying. "Oh God Benny . . . I had no idea that he didn't. . . . know . . . I had. . . .Why didn't you?. . . ."   


Fraser looked away without responding.  


Vecchio grunted. "Shit Benny . . . you know that I'm very sorry, babe."   


Ray's head whisked involuntarily toward Vecchio's voice and gasped "Babe!?. . . . . Oh-h-h man-n-n-n!"   


Vecchio growled "Well, why did you think I return for Stanley? Do you think I came back for my fucking health?! And if you think you are coming between me and Fraser then you've got. . . ."   


"Wha-a-a-at!? What the fuck are you talking about Vecchio!?" Ray was flabbergasted with everything that was happening.  


Fraser was distraught himself and snapped at the Italian. "Ray please, are you going to insist on discussing this here?! I think you have said more then enough for now and this is not the time or the place to discuss such matters. Need I remind you that we are here on an assignment?"   


Vecchio was irate and wounded "Damn it Benny! Shit! We're talking about our relationship and not some assignment! So, when are we going to discuss this?" he backed away angrily and then stormed off not waiting for a response.   


Ray sat and glared at Fraser while gripping the steering wheel hard, clenching his fingers tight till they hurt. 

Fraser glanced up at him briefly then looked away. 

Ray was too enraged to speak as he kept rubbing his hands on the steering wheel while glaring at the Mountie. He finally put the car into gear and furiously drove away mumbling obscenities under his breath.   
***********************************************  
Ray found a parking spot, slammed on the brakes and parked too angrily to care about anything around him. He hurried over to open Fraser's door but refused to speak for fear of making a bigger fool of himself with the anger still raging inside of him. A real, honest to goodness, Mountie had made a fool out of him and it was more then he could stomach.

Fraser stepped out of the car and Ray reached over grasping hold of his elbow abruptly wanting him to know that he was infuriated by him. He yanked the Mountie along beside him making Fraser stumble along with the high heels.   


Fraser hurried as Ray jerked him along rushing him onward. The high heels clicked loudly as he was being dragged by his enraged partner."Ray? . . . Ray would you slow down and allow me to . . . Ray please slow down a little. Ray. Ray. Ray! RAY, you're hurting me!" Fraser snapped as he attempted to pull his arm away from Ray's grasp.   


Ray, stopped dead in his tracks and then whipped Fraser around to confront him face to face. He tightened the hold on the Mountie's upper arm and shook him while snarling at him. "No, Fraser, I'm not hurting you just yet! How could you do this ta me Fraser!? How could you lie ta me? Why the fuck didn't, you tell me that you were sleeping with Vecchio!? I thought we were friends Fraser! I thought that we were partners! Hell, I even thought that I could trust you!" Ray was yelling demanding answers while viciously digging his fingers into Fraser's upper arm.  


Fraser struggled to release himself but Ray wouldn't have it, digging his fingers in even more. "Ray, you're hurting me . . . Force is not necessary . . . I didn't tell you of my sexual preference seeing it was immaterial to my working with you. It was not pertinent to . . . " 

"Fuck you!" And Ray refused to listen as he turned away disgusted by his partner. He dragged the Mountie along beside him again making the heels click even louder and faster. 

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click* was all that was heard in the tranquil moments of the night.

Fraser could hear Ray mumbling obscenities under his breath about some mother-fucking somebody. His toes and ankles were hurting as Ray insisted on dragging him along so he finally complained "Ray? . . . Ray, stop this! Ray, you're hurting me! Ra-a-ay! . .. .I am talking to you, what do you propose that I should do? Would you give me a chance to explain? Please allow me to explain and apologize for . . . "   


But Ray stopped walking again and yanked the Mountie around to face him. "Shut up Fraser! . . . .Just shut up . . . cause if you don't stop talking I'll hit you! I swear that I'll hit you! I've never hit a woman before but you don't count so just don't talk ta me! And, I don't want a fucking apology Fraser! I thought I could trust you! I thought you and I. . . . fuck it!"   


Fraser stood inches away from Ray feeling his partner's warm breath on his lips as he spat the words out at him. He could see the rage directed at him in those baby blues and it hurt so deeply because he was in love with Raymond Kowalski.   


Ray's breathing was ragged as he glared into Fraser's huge, sad dark blue-grays. He turned away not wanting to feel sorry for the Mountie and proceeded to yank him onward.  
*********************************************  
A few restaurant customers looked up when they heard the loud clicking of high heels hurrying into the restaurant. Then they noticed the blonde-haired man dressed in an elegant black tuxedo dragging a call-girl in with him. The customers noted that the call-girl kept tugging down at her miniskirt, as it threatened to crawl up from the fast-paced walk.   


Vecchio, who was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, turned toward the commotion coming from behind him.   


Ray found their reserved table then furiously slammed Fraser into the chair. 

Fraser's purse landed on the floor as his body collapsed heavily into the chair. He yelped in pain as the descent hurt his balls. "Arghh!" Now the Mountie was upset with his partner. There was no excuse for Ray to be manhandling or mistreating him this way just because he was upset. With blazing blue-grays he stared at his blonde-haired partner wondering how withholding his sexual preference could enrage Ray so much. He rubbed his upper arm contemplating the fact that he had acquired some bruises where Ray's finger's had dug into his skin. 

Ray returned the inflamed stare daring him to say something.

Fraser looked away then went about his business adjusting the skirt. He glanced around as some people stared at him and he attempted to smile at them before turning his attention back to his enraged partner sitting beside him. Upset and exhausted himself, the Mountie whispered harshly "Why are you treating me in this abusing manner? Does my conduct offend you? Would you care to go somewhere and discuss this because this is not a proper. . . .?"

Ray growled. "Look Xena, you and I have a lot to discuss so don't even try ta shut me up!"  


Fraser was puzzled with the label. "Zena? Are you referring to my pseudo name Misty?"  


Ray was still hurting and ignored the Mountie while he motioned the waiter over. 

The waiter hurried over and glanced at Fraser and smiled sweetly at him.   


Fraser returned the smile.   


Ray felt the jealousy pouring into him by the gallons and snarled at the waiter "Hey! You go and find your own fucking trick mister cause the lady is with me! Now let me have a vodka. . . . no . . . you better make that two! Give 'er a coke" Ray flicked a finger at Fraser.   


Fraser smiled at the waiter as he retrieved but the waiter kept glancing in the Mountie's direction at every opportunity. 

"Do you think that it is wise to drink while on we are working a case, Ray?"  


Ray glared at his partner and just wanted to shove a fist up his . . . ; but then again Vecchio had probably beaten him to it. He sneered at the Mountie, "No Fraser, drinking while on a case is not a wise thing to do but I, sure as hell need the fucking drink's buddy! Now, are you gonna tell me about yer relationship to Mr. Italian sitting over there staring at us? Are you two still sleeping with each other? Did you sleep with him this afternoon, cause he's already been back two whole days and knowing him? . ."   


Fraser was frustrated and snapped at his partner. "Ray, stop this. This is not the time or the place to discuss such matters. We have a. . . . "   


Ray, shot up in his seat and barked at Fraser under his breath. "I know we have a fucking job ta do Fraser! I'm well aware of the fact that we have a fucking job to do! I just thought that I had a partner that I could trust! One that I could depend on and who would stand by . . . "   


"Stop this! Ray, you need to stop this line of . . . "   


Ray startled him by reaching over and grabbing Fraser's fingers tightly in his hand. "Now look Fraser, I'm not going to stop anything until I get some straight answers!" 

Fraser gasped as Ray squeezed his fingers tightly as if to break them but then he loosened the hold, a little. 

The waiter came and left the drinks then flashed smiles at Fraser before retreating to his post. 

Vecchio saw them holding hands and immediately sat up.

Ray noticed Vecchio's reaction as he jumped out of his seat then realized that the Italian was jealous that he was touching his lover.

Ray turned to look at Fraser who was watching him intently. Then he got the idea. He was going to kill two birds with a few kisses instead of stones. He raised Fraser's fingers to his lips and looked over at Vecchio for a split second. 

Vecchio was stirring in his seat and this almost made Ray smile.

He looked up at Fraser and locked eyes with him while the Mountie studied him with a puzzled look on his face. Then Ray's tongue snaked out and licked the tips of Fraser's fingers, running his tongue slowly on each fingertip.

Fraser gasped. 

Vecchio nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on and angrily spat an ice back into this drink.

Ray could see the anger dancing in Vecchio's eyes and it pleased him to no end because he knew who was in control now. He decided it was time to pay back for the hurt the two that had caused him earlier especially the Italian. He tighten the hold on Fraser's fingers and then started folding one finger after another down until only the middle finger jotted up. 

Fraser tried to pull away as he watched his middle finger pointing upwards in an obscene gesture but Ray refused to let him go. The Mountie watched as Ray leaned forward then opened his mouth and enveloped his middle finger between wet, soft lips clenching the finger between his teeth. 

Fraser gasped at his partner's audacity and Vecchio was enraged with the movement. 

With the entire finger in his mouth, Ray commenced sucking on the Mountie's middle finger swirling his tongue around it. He set his eyes on the Mountie's stunned look.

Fraser was stupefied by his partners action but he was distracted by the warmness that was spreading its way fast from his stomach to his crotch. He was afraid to move as he ogled Ray seducing his middle finger but then the panty hose were pinching him in a bad place as his cock swelled up almost instantaneously. Now the min-skirt was tightening unmercifully in the crotch area which was causing him much pain. 

Ray locked blues with Fraser's blue grays and slowly pulled the finger out of his mouth while still wrapping his tongue around it. He stopped when the tip reached his lips then clamped his teeth onto it.  


Fraser was mesmerized by his partner's actions as he stared into those angry blues. Then he shifted his eyes to Ray's mouth when his partner's tongue darted out again and proceeded to make little wet circles on the tip suggesting something provocative. Fraser felt warmness in his face and the throbbing in his cock under his choking miniskirt. He found it hard to swallow as his Adam apple seemed to get stuck under the tightness of the turtle neck. His head felt woozy as if he was watching all this from underwater.

Ray was eyeing him, studying his partner's face go from pale to a deep shade of red while sweat was plodding its way down his temples and his breathing was coming in irregular spurts. He knew without a doubt that Fraser was getting turned on and that they were both sitting here with huge erections that matched each others. Ray pushed the tip of Fraser's finger into his wet, warm mouth again. 

The Mountie watched as his finger disappeared into that warmness inch by inch and he nearly moaned when he heard Ray sucking on it nosily. He thought the skirt would choke his engorged organ and he tried to pull his hand away while whispering. "S-stop it Ra . . ." 

But Ray was relentless in sucking the Mountie's finger. He was intent on making both his partner and his nemesis squirm.

Vecchio was seething with anger and was pacing the floor wanting to go over and snap the blonde in half.   


Fraser pleaded. "Ray. . . . Ray?!" He was down right horny and the skirt was hurting him in the worst way. In fact if Ray persisted with his seduction a little longer he was going to lose control and relief himself here so he begged in hushed tones. "Ray! Ray, please don't do this to me!"

But then he noticed Ray suddenly squeezed his eyes shut tight and bit down on his finger a little too hard as the blonde uttered a guttural moan. *ummmmmm! * His body shrugged twice and his mouth dropped opened as he quietly gasped for air. Then just as quick, Ray shut his mouth and bit at his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud but Fraser realized what had happened. Fraser had never seen anything as beautifully as Ray having an orgasm and his cock throbbed full blast now. He could smell the semen escaping his partner and he took in a deep breath intoxicating himself with the aroma of the man he loved.

Ray opened his eyes in time to see Fraser inhaling deeply and knew what he was doing. He knew how Fraser's senses worked and he could see what the smell was doing to him. Ray stared at those sultry dark blues that were at half mast and knew the Mountie needed release. There was only one thing left to do and that was to alleviate Fraser's need. Ray didn't care where he was as he reached forward snaking an arm around the Mountie's neck and pulled him forward for a hungry kiss. 

Fraser felt Ray's mouths cover his own and then Ray's silky, wet a tongue slip into him and he knew he was going to lose it here also.   
  
Vecchio shoots straight up in his seat, dropping his drink to the floor.   
  
Ray dug his tongue in deeper searching for his partner's tongue and when he found it he coaxed it back into his mouth. 

Fraser felt Ray sucking his tongue and then came to his senses and tried to pull himself away but Ray wouldn't have it. The detective sucked the Mountie's tongue hard attempting to keep him here until he would relieve himself. He was forceful and demanding knowing Fraser wanted him also.

But the whole thing was too much for the Mountie who pushed Ray off him sending him flying into the chair.

Ray was startled that Fraser had pushed him away. He had literally rejected him and that hurt even worse then the lying. He was certain that the Mountie had wanted him but by the looks of things he found out that he was sadly mistaken.

Fraser was panting angrily as he glared at his partner in disbelief. He was enraged but he also yearned to be touched by his blond-haired partner. It upset him to think that Ray was using him to make the other Ray jealous and he didn't like the feeling.  
  
Ray wore a scowl on his face as he glared into the Mountie's questioning blue-grays for a few seconds then turned his gaze away to the table in front of him. He snatched a napkin off the table then glancing at Fraser. He threw it to his face. "Here! Wipe yer face cause you got a lot of that lipstick shit all over it!" He was infuriated that Fraser had pushed him away. 

Fraser reached up and caught the napkin being thrown at his face but was outraged at being degraded once again by his friend and partner. Without realizing what was happening he saw his hand come up in the air and land on Ray's cheek, slapping him hard. The next second his hand was covering his mouth as he gasped in shock at what had transpired. The slap's loud-snapping sound seemed to reverberate all over the restaurant making customer's whisk their heads toward the sound then quickly looked away.   


Ray's head jerked sideways when the hand slapped him and immediately he was rubbing the stinging cheek. Fraser had startled him, catching him by surprise because it was so unlike the Mountie. The blow wasn't a woman's so called *dainty* slap, this was Fraser slapping him and it hurt like hell. Infuriated by the Mountie's act he reached over and snatched Fraser's wrist then snarled at him. "Don't ya ever do that to me again?! What's the matter with you!?"  


Fraser bucked when Ray seized his arm because he was still in shock with his own actions. His heart was racing and his breathing was ragged while he struggled to calm down. He stared at the fist that clamp his wrist then ran his trembling fingers across a brow. "I-I . . . Ray, I. . . .I didn't expect to be. . . .to be accosted by you and. . . . and Ray, this is not part of our plan."  


Ray's breathing was ragged as he struggled to contain his anger. Now his partner was accusing him of accosting him. Maybe he had used a little too much force but he had in no way accosted the Mountie. He released Fraser's wrist quickly while staring into those blue-grays that eyed him. Reaching carefully, Ray retrieved the napkin that had landed on the Mountie's lap then leaned forward taking hold of Fraser's chin gently while maintaining eye contact with him. Ray didn't like the agony he saw in the Mountie's eyes so he shifted his eyes downward to the mess lipstick and proceeded to wipe Fraser's mouth and chin tenderly."F-Fraser . . . Fraser, I didn't accost you . . . I was. . . .I was. . . .Seducing you is part of our plan, Fraser. I mean . . . well, what'd ya think I was doing? You're supposed ta be a call-girl fer Chrissakes!"  


Fraser gave him a dismal, hurting look and wondered why Ray was tormenting him like this. Maybe Ray had lost all trust in him? Or maybe Ray felt that he was a liar? He couldn't understand why withholding news of his previous love interests should infuriate his partner so much. Ray was his partner and only a partner and friend. Of course, Fraser wanted more then just a partnership between him and Ray but the man with the experimental hair, the man he had fallen in love with didn't seem to want to reciprocate his love. The thought of Ray hating him made his eyes water.  


Ray stared into those blue grays that had moistened with tears and it tore him up inside. No matter what Fraser had done, no matter that Fraser was in love with Vecchio, Ray knew he still loved the Mountie. He tore his eyes away from the man he was in love with because he didn't want to feel sorry for him. If he started feeling sorry for the Mountie then it would hurt him too much and he just couldn't handle something like this. He couldn't handle Fraser leaving him for Vecchio just yet.  


Everything that had transpired had not gone unnoticed by Vecchio. He wasn't blind because any fool could see that his Mountie and Stanley were in love with each other and they were both hurting. Vecchio noticed Fraser did not resist Stanley's help as the blonde wiped Fraser's mouth tenderly. The whole scene sickened him and he just wanted to march over and crush Stanley Raymond Kowalski.   


Ray glanced at those big hurting eyes again and wiped Fraser's lips gently. "Put some more lipstick on Fraser. We still have a long wait for our man's arrival."   


Fraser felt humiliated and disgraced by the man he adored. With trembling lips he whispered "R-Ray? Ray would it help if I told you that I can understand your anger toward me? Could you please forgive . . . I . . . I would like to be able to explain my. . . . Ray why . . . why would you kiss me if I disgust you?"   


Ray's hand froze on Fraser's chin. He moved away slowly but did not remove his gaze from the blue-grays that were searching his. He reached for the drink and wrapped his fingers around it. " You don't disgus. . . .the reason that I kissed you Frase is because . . . .well because this is part of our plan remember?" 

Fraser saw something different in his partner's eyes when he had replied. His friend and partner had just lied to him. He wasn't sure of what was happening between them but one thing he did know for sure was the fact that he was in love with Raymond Kowalski. He mumbled."Yes Ray . . . I am aware of our plan. I am the *prostitute* per se and you are the procurer of the services that I render."

"You got that right, Fraser. I'm the pimp and I own you. . . .per se."

Fraser nodded, then turned away reaching for his purse to reapply the make-up. He could have excused himself and retreated to the bathroom but his legs were shaky so he opted to fix himself here instead. Fraser glanced at the drink Ray sipped realizing he was drinking it too fast. But, he also understood that both Rays were upset with him. "Ray. . . .Ray, you need to slow down on the drinks. We still have an hour and a half before . . . "   


"I'm aware of the time Fraser and I'm capable of holding my liquor. I only had that one drink so don't let it bother you . . . Now. . . . are you going to tell me about your affair with Vecchio? Are you. . . . ., are you still in love with him?"   


Fraser looked up from the compact he was holding when Ray questioned him. "No, I have nothing to discuss at the moment. This is not the proper time Ray."   


Ray nodded and waited a few seconds before asking. "Ok . . . when will it be the proper time to ask you, Fraser?"   


"I can't say. . . . maybe after the assignment would be the proper time Ray."   


Ray didn't like this answer because he felt he deserved to know now. He stood up and both Vecchio and Fraser wondered what he was doing. "Come on. . . . We're going upstairs cause I wanna have a talk with ya in our room . . . now is the proper time, so let's go."  


Fraser was unsure of what to do next so he stood up while staring at his partner.   


Ray reached for his hand and twined his fingers into Fraser's then proceeded to tug him along behind him.

  


Vecchio was out of his seat immediately, wondering what those two thought they were doing. He hurried along as he watched them enter the elevator. He stood by and watched the doors on the elevator close, then cursed under his breath watching to see what floor the elevator would stop.   


Ray and Fraser got off the ninth floor. Then Ray proceeded to unlock the door while Fraser smiled at a couple passing by.   


Ray allowed Fraser to go in first then clicked the lights on and shut the door behind them.

He didn't allow Fraser to get too far in because he reached for the Mountie's arm and pulled him to his body snaking both arms around Fraser's waist. "Okay, you and I are gonna have a really serious discussion here, Fraser."

  


Fraser was stunned as he stared into those baby blues that seemed to be testing him, almost taunting him.

Ray released him and smiled. "Do I scare you Benton? I bet Vecchio doesn't scare ya."   


Fraser was saddened by the events taking place upon the return of the other Ray's undercover mission. Suddenly he felt exhausted and drained of energy so he turned away from Ray and went to sit on the couch. He settled back into the couch and kicked off the heels then adjusted the short skirt before looking over to Ray who still stood in the same spot. "You are correct in saying that we need to talk Ray. . . .As for my involvement with . . . "  


"Involvement? Is that what you call it Benton? Look Benton. . . .all I wanna know is, are you still in love with Vecchio? He says he returned because of you Fraser! Why didn't you tell? . . . . Fraser, I had a right to know that you were involved with someone. . . . didn't I? I mean, couldn't you trust me? I told you all about my life and I thought . . . I thought I could trust you."  


Fraser was frustrated and saddened by the whole ordeal and whispered. "Ray. . . . , I will tell you what you want to know but let me say that my involvement with Ray Vecchio is over, and it has been for quite a while now. We had a six-month affair right before he departed and when he departed. . . . Or was transferred, whichever it was, to this undercover duty, well a lot happened after that. I missed him terribly at first but then you. . . . and then you became my partner and I didn't miss him so much."   


Ray heard the hesitation in Fraser's voice then went to sit by Fraser on the couch "I came into the picture and what Fraser? What about me? And . . . are you. . . .are you still in love with 'im? You say that the relationship is over but you're not telling me if your still in love with him . . . What about me? I mean, what about . . . us? . . .O-Our partnership?!"   


Fraser gazed at Ray from under his long, black false eyelashes as those words hung suspended in the air, *what about. . . . us? * He wanted Ray, more then anyone right now and he wanted Ray to love him in return. But he knew Ray was hurt by his omission concerning his past, with Detective Ray Vecchio. "Ray, I am not in love with Detective Ray Vecchio any longer. We had a short-lived romance long before you came along and I. . . .I did not mention this because. . . .well because it was part of my past. . . .it had nothing to do with you, just like Stella is part of your past . . . There was never any need to divulge my past to anyone . . . I would like very much to . . . to. . . . I mean . . . we work well together and we. . . .you and I. . . .and I would like . . . what I mean . . . "   


Ray fell back into the couch and inhaled deeply feeling relieved that his partner was no longer in love with Vecchio. That statement alone made all the difference in the world. "Benton . . . that's all I needed ta know. That is great . . . greatness . . . That is good. . . .uh, look Benton . . . I really sorry for being such a jerk and I wanna apologize about the way I treated ya downstairs. . . . I uh . . . I'm very sorry that I uh . . . okay, the kiss was totally uncalled for . . . I was pissed and I didn't mean ta hurt you cause I would never hurt you Benton. It's just that. . . .well I felt like . . . well you lied to me and . . . it hurt like hell just like Stella hurt me like hell."   


Fraser flinched at being compared to Stella but realized Ray didn't know about his secret feelings. He knew deep in his heart that he would never treat Ray like his ex-wife treated him simply because he loved Ray too much. He nodded then smiled warmly at his blond-haired partner. "I'm sorry that you felt that I lied to you Ray but hurting you was never my intention. . . . and I am nothing like your ex-wife, Stella, Ray. I would never hurt you intentionally."  


Ray accepted Fraser's apology and the warm smile. He then returned the smile with one of his own and then teased. "Ya wanna know something scary Benton . . . ya make a very beautiful, and rather hot looking woman. You look fantastic in that mini skirt but don't it kinda. . . . hurt? I mean it seems like it's the kind that would choke yer . . . yer. . . ."  
  
Fraser blushed and looked away quickly.  


Ray reached over and cupped Fraser's chin lifting it up to him."You're actually a very beautiful man  
Benton. . . . so very beautiful."   


Fraser wanted to turn away but the way Ray's blues seemed to be lusting him made it next to impossible to look away. "Ray?"  


Ray inched closer and brushed his lips against the Mountie's soft one's barely touching them and moaned with the wonderful sensation of feeling those lips. He moved further in and enveloped the Mounties slightly parted lips into his own mouth when the knock at the door startled them and both jumped apart. Ray sat back and stared at Fraser. "Jesus! Who the hell could that be?" They had both forgotten about Vecchio.

Ray hurried over pulling his gun out. "Who's there?"

"Dam it, Stanley, just open the fucking door!"

Ray frowned as he lowered his gun then slipped it into its place in the holster. He opened the door and grimaced. "Oh, it's you! What do you want Vecchio!?" 

Vecchio closed the door behind himself then snarled. "What the fuck is going on here with the two of you! You're supposed to be downstairs waiting for our man not up here pussyfooting around! Oh . . . and this is for you Stanley." Vecchio pitched an upper cut making Ray's chin jerk upward and his glasses fly into the air.   


Fraser was off the couch quickly and coming between the two.

Vecchio reached over and grasped the Mountie's wrist. "And as for you, I'm taking you home!"   
  
Ray straightened up quickly and made an attempt to grab Vecchio but Fraser moved in between them placing his back to the furious blonde-haired Ray. "Gentlemen please!"

Vecchio was swearing and yelling at Ray who was being detained behind Fraser's back.   


"Gentlemen please! You must refrain from assaulting each other! We have a mission to perform and no one is going anywhere until this assignment is resolved! We need to calm down and go downstairs to proceed with our task."   


Vecchio was enraged that Fraser was protecting Stanley. He stepped forward and started yelling at his lover. "And why the fuck are you defending him for Benny?! Why are you protecting the damn scum bag who isn't worth a shit! Dam moron dresses like a dam bag lady! Have you gone crazy Benny? Don't you realize how long I waited to return to you? I thought of you night and day and now you want to dump me for this . . . this . . . that!" 

"Okay! Now you've done it you good fer nothing Italian trash!" Ray snarled trying to get around Fraser but Fraser stepped back pinning him to the wall.

"Fraser! Fraser get off of me! Fraser lemme go!" yelled an enraged Raymond Kowalski trying to push Fraser off him. 

But Fraser refused to budge and held the enraged blonde at bay. Then he snapped at the other enraged Ray. "I never remarked that I was *dumping* you for Detective Raymond Kowalski. I said I no longer had feelings for you as I did once before, Ray. Your actions instituted the demise of our relationship and you know that. Our intimate relationship has ended because of your decisions, Ray."   


Vecchio was enraged that Fraser had rejected him in front of Stanley, in front of the man he wanted to tear apart limb by limp if given half the chance. The Italian wanted to make mince meat of this worthless blonde who stepped into his shoes, job and life and stole his Mountie's heart. "Oh yeah right Benny just go ahead and blame me! You've been working with that bleached blonde for nearly two years and now you stand here and tell me that nothing has been going on between you two?! What kind of moron do you take me for? What about that kiss downstairs Benny? Do you two think that I'm that dense?"   


Kowalski-had stop fighting Fraser temporarily after hearing the Mountie blow Vecchio out of the water. Then he snarled in his two cents worth. "Yer damn right that yer that dense Vecchio and now I'm gonna make you pay, you mother-fucker!"   


Vecchio sneered. "Oh, like I am so scared Stanley! Like if you. . . ."   


Fraser interrupted . . . "Gentlemen please! Ray . . . Ray, I did not sleep with Detective Raymond Kowalski. The fact is that we have not . . . "   


"He-e-ey! Don't you be telling him our business, Benton?! What we've done or not isn't any of his goddam business! Just like you told me earlier. . . .what we do or did is irrelevant to him!"  


Fraser turned around and stared into Ray's angry blues and placed a hand on his chest to pacify him. He then spoke in hushed tones. "Ray . . . I owe him an explanation as to why . . . "   


"Bull shit! You don't owe him shit Benton! He's the one that left you and I'm the one who's here now! You didn't give me an explanation and you sure as hell don't owe him one!"   


Vecchio reached past Fraser for Ray's upper arm.

But Fraser interceded and stopped him.

Ray responded with a raised fist ready to let Vecchio have it.  


Fraser reached up and stopped him also. "No! No, Ray this will not solve anything . . . we need to keep our heads clear and get back downstairs to proceed with our assignment. This will have to keep till later gentlemen. . . . our perpetrator will have come and gone if we are to remain in this room. We have a duty to perform that requires the upmost attention for now."   


Ray stared into those beautiful blue-grays that begged him to stop, so he lowered his fist realizing Fraser was right. He had plenty of time to kill Vecchio later.

Vecchio adjusted his shirt and reluctantly agreed. "He's right Stanley. . . . we need to get downstairs cause it's nearly midnight." 

Both Ray's understood that if they messed up this assignment they could very well be transferred and neither wanted that to happen.  


After much hesitation and stalling all three headed downstairs with Fraser between them in more ways then one. 

******************************************************************  
Vecchio sauntered back to the bar while Ray and Fraser made their way back to their table. They ordered more drinks but this time Ray had a coke instead of liquor. They didn't have a long wait when the tall, distinguished gentlemen, in a very expensive suit stepped over to their table and paused. He smiled at the pretty lady and leaned over taking her hand into his and kissed it tenderly while maintaining eye contact with those magnificent blue-grays.

Ray and Vecchio both felt a stir of jealousy in the pit of their stomach.

The tall blond, dressed in the very expensive suit, turned toward Ray and smiled. "Mr. Kirkland I presume?"   


Ray nodded and glared at their informant then reached over removing Fraser's hand from Mr. Stuart's grasp. Ray twined his fingers into the Mountie's fingers in a very possessive move and signaled for the informant to take a seat. "You presume correct Mr. Stuart . . . you have kept me waiting you know."   


Mr. Stuart smiled and moved his seat closer to Fraser making no bones about eyeing the Mountie's legs. "Oh my word! Such beauty. . . . I had some important phone calls to make and . . . and who might this exquisite, ravishing young lady be, Mr. Kirkland?"  


Fraser smiled at the tall, blond-haired man who was eyeing him a little too ravenously. The Mountie assessed this gigolo to be an easy 280 pounds on his six feet, five inch frame. Then judging by his rather expensive clothes and almost effeminate mannerisms, Fraser discerned that this man was used to being pampered or well provided for. He was very attractive, but much too arrogant and egotistical for the Mountie's taste. The man was also British, judging by his heavy accent, so the name had to be fabricated.

Mr. Stuart reached over and took Fraser's hand not caring about her very possessive *pimp* and flirted openly with him. 

As Fraser had deduced, only seconds earlier, the man was egotistical in assuming that Fraser wanted him. Which, he very well, did not.   
  
The audacity of this arrogant man-made Ray furious so he reached over and snatched Fraser's hand out of Mr. Walt's hold in a fit of jealously. "Let's just get one thing straight Mr. Stuart! The lady is with me and she isn't part of this deal. I know your notorious reputation fer . . . fer admiring the pretty women but this not one that you can play with! Misty does not concern you in any way, fashion or form, so you keep yer paws off my merchandise, understand!? Now, did you bring me the address book?"   


Fraser noticed that their informant, with the beautiful white capped teeth, had not removed his eyes off his exposed legs. 

Then, Mr. Stuart reached over again and took hold of the Mountie's fingers choosing to ignore Ray's scowling face or threats. 

Ray glared at him wanting to rip his throat out but took a drink of his soda instead. But when he saw Fraser jerk up straight in his chair, he knew something was definitely wrong.

Fraser smiled politely as he watched the tall blonde resume his flirty game of kissing his fingers once more but then jumped suddenly when the arrogant man ran a hand up his knee and under the mini skirt. That's when Fraser's hand zoomed down under the table and caught the handsome man's wrist. "Mr. Stuart, please!"

  


Ray noticed Fraser's hand disappear under the table then quickly he leaned over to see Fraser clutching the hand that was reaching under his skirt. The sight of another man's hand jammed between Fraser's legs nearly drove Ray crazy with jealousy because he hadn't even put his hand there yet. And this no-good for nothing, Mr. Stuart, scum-bag of the month wanted to pass go and collect the two hundred that belonged to him? There was no way Ray would allow this to happen in this planet so he reached over but froze when Fraser glared at him. Fraser, withdrew Mr. Stuart's hand off his leg.

But Ray still leaned forward and growled his threats. "I already warned ya that the lady is with me and you don't, be touching her! She belongs ta with me, Mr. Stuart! Now, do we take care of business or would you rather forget the whole damn fucking thing?!"   


The tall, arrogant blonde smiled at Fraser than shifted his gaze toward Ray deciding that the small blonde was boring him. "Mr. Kirkland, if we do business it will be on my terms and at my time. . . .I have a room upstairs and there is where we'll conduct our business. I am ready to do business with you, if both of you would be so kind as to follow me upstairs." He stood up then pulled Fraser up with him, gazing lovingly into those seductive blue-grays and sighed. "My, my . . . I do so love tall women, my dear Misty!"

  


Ray was infuriated and jealous at the way this man was moving in on what he considered to be his. He couldn't tell if Fraser was just playing the part well or if he was actually enjoying being with this arrogant moron. All of a sudden, having Fraser as their female decoy, didn't seem like the bright idea after all. Mr. Stuart had a reputation of procuring women for his harem, especially beautiful red-haired prostitutes'. He was also known as a higher up class *pimps, * a hustler, * and had a reputation for beating his women to keep them in line. The man had an insatiable thirst for tall, muscular, red-haired women and his fame superceded him. Ray was regretting having used Fraser for this set-up.

Meanwhile, Vecchio was using every ounce of energy he could summon up to keep from going over and tearing both men apart.   
************************************************

Once in the informant's room, Ray turned to Mr. Stuart quickly and barked. "Okay Stuart, just show me the address book and I'll give ya the cash and we're out of yer hair and yer out of Misty's hair!"

Stuart had not removed his *wolf* eyes off Fraser all the time that Ray was yapping. He had a really hard erection and wanted to be alone with this wonderful Misty woman with the sensuous blue-gray eyes. He ignored Ray and guided Fraser to the couch then pulled her down to sit by him.

Ray knew there was bound to be trouble watching this worm squirm his way around Fraser. It didn't take Ray too long to wait because the creep was running his hand up and down Fraser's legs. Ray stormed over quickly. "Okay that's it, that's more then I can handle! Come on Misty we're outta here! We don't need to put up with shit like . . . " 

But Stuart was holding onto Fraser's arm and refused to let go. "Look, Mr. Kirkland, I can promise you that the address book contains some very important names of some very prominent and influential people . . . Doctor's and lawyers living in this community. I can assure you that the President of a certain bank is among the first name's listed in this tell-all book. I am certain that we can. . . . well, we can negotiate something between you and me and . . . this beautiful goddess. . . . perhaps we can conduct ourselves as business men?"   


Ray froze in place at the mention of the book knowing full well that if he didn't produce the book, Welsh would more then likely transfer him and he would lose Fraser. . . . and maybe lose Fraser forever. The Mountie might even decide to go back to Vecchio and he sure as hell didn't want that. "Okay! Okay so where's the book!?"

Stuart smiled as he pulled Fraser closer to him and ran a hand down his cheek. "I have the book but I don't see the money anywhere unless. . . . this beautiful lady has it on her somewhere? Should I search her for it?" the grin spread wide on that good looking face as he stared into Fraser's blues.

Fraser smiled in return but felt repulsed by the other hand that was caressing his leg.

"I got the money, and it's downstairs in the hotel's safe. Let's go and I'll get it fer ya."   


Stuart ignored Ray and reached over caressing Fraser's lips. Mr. Stuart was inches away from kissing Fraser as he gazed intently into those blue-grays. 

Ray fought with himself to stay put and not break those fingers off. 

"You go and get the money Mr. Kirkland and I promise to keep the lady company here. Oh, and do take all the time that you need Mr. Kirkland."  


"Now wait a minute Stuart! I already told ya that she's not part of this deal! She comes with me!"   


Stuart tore his eyes off Fraser and glared at Ray. He was tired of this bothersome man coming between his pulsating cock and that wonderful wine-colored mouth. "Look, Mr. Kirkland! I thought we understood each other! Well, I guess we don't so therefore we have no business left to conduct now do we? You can leave and take Ms. . . . ."   


"No! No!" Fraser was up quickly and grasped hold of Ray's elbow and dragged him along. "You just make yourself comfortable Mr. Stuart and I will accompany Brandon to the front door so he can go for the money. I will return shortly."

  


Ray glared at Fraser as he was being dragged to the front door. He wasn't about to leave Mr. Octopus alone with Fraser and he complained under his breath. "Fraser! I'm not leaving you with. . . .I'm not leaving so stop it!"

The tall blonde sat back and smiled smugly as Ray's whore dragged him out to the door. He really loved this aggressive woman and he had plans for her once her sugar daddy was out of the room. 

  


Ray was putting up a fight, short of digging his toe nails into the floor to keep from being dragged to the front door. He was snarling under his breath now. "Fraser, I don't like this! The man beats women for a living Fraser! He's packing a gun and . . . what if the idiot reaches under yer skirt and finds out you have a pe . . . "   


"Ray, please!" Fraser turned toward Mr. Stuart and smiled sweetly then opened the door and pushed Ray out. "Ray . . . please go and do what he requested. I can handle our amorous womanizer here. I am flattered but you do not have to worry about me, Ray."   
.

Ray glanced into Fraser's blue-grays then shifted his eyes to leer at Stuart who was smiling smugly from ear to ear. He shifted his eyes back to Fraser and then scolded him. "Dammit Fraser! I don't like this at all cause it stinks all the way to the moon! . . . . . Fraser please, please don't make me leave." 

Fraser saw the fear in Ray's pleading eyes and almost backed down. But he understood the consequences of not finishing this job so he patted Ray's chest instead and smiled. "Ray, please! I'll be just fine. Go on and do what he wants Ray." Then without warning, Fraser leaned forward and kissed Ray briefly. He stepped back and saw that lustful look in those blues again and he smiled before stepping back into the hotel room and shutting the door in Ray's face.

****************************************************************************  
Ray took in a deep breath and knew, just knew he saw love in those blue-grays after Fraser kissed him. It took him a few seconds then he bolted for the room next door. 

Vecchio appeared from nowhere and was on him like a spider to a fly. In a hushed voice he murmured. "Where's Benny?! What are you doing here without Benny, Stanley!?"  


Ray was patting his jacket frantically then he was searching his dress pants.

"What are you doing and where's Benny?!"

"My wallet! I'm looking for my fucking . . . here it is . . . now a credit card! I need a . . ."

Vecchio grabbed hold of Ray's hands, which appeared to be shuffling through his wallet frantically, making him drop the wallet. "Answer me dammit! I wanna know where Benny's at?!"  


Ray jerked his hands away from the Italian's grasp and reached down to the floor to scoop up his wallet. "Dam you! Yer wasting my fucking time and I need to get inta the room cause I left Fraser alone with Mr. Stuart! The man is hell bent on having the Mountie fer dessert. . . .he seems ta be obsessed by our Misty! Dammit, my fucking cards won't come out! . . . .get out!" Ray pulled and struggled until one finally slipped out.  


"Are you crazy leaving Benny alone with that pervert?! With that fucking sex maniac Stanley!" 

Ray had just managed to push his card between the door and the lock then lost the card when Vecchio pushed him aside.  
  
Vecchio started to dash past the blonde detective but Ray snaked out an arm and grabbed the Italian yanking him back."Are you crazy Vecchio?! Do you wanna get Fraser killed by storming inta the room!?"   


Now it was Vecchio, who was frantically flipping through his wallet, searching for a card.

Ray was searching for another card since the first one had slipped through the door. "God dammit Vecchio! I almost had the fucking door opened, just hurry up man!"   


"What's the matter Stanley ran out of credit cards? So, how do you propose to take care of the Mountie when you can't even save his ass? Here's mine! I don't live home without any of them Stanley!" Vecchio proceeded to unlock the door.

Ray snarled in return. "I can take care of him just fine Vecchio cause I won't run off on him like you did! No jobs' more important then he is! Will you just hurry up dammit?!"

Vecchio kept jiggling the card and glanced up at Ray. "You know you don't even love him Stanley, so why are you doing this to us? Jealous? You do know that I was his first male lover don't you? The man still loves me, Stanley!"

Ray snatched the card from Vecchio.

"HE-E-EY!"

"Will you shut the fuck up and just move aside Vecchio! The man used ta love you and just so you'll know, I'm head over heels in love with him! He got over ya, so the man belongs to me now. . . . Vecchio!"

The door popped open and both stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Ray barked his last bit of information before running in. "Get over it Vecchio! The man's mine and who gives a fuck that you were his first lover? Just as long as I get ta be his last lover, cause you blew yer chance lover-boy!" Ray turned away and bolted into the dark room then ran head on into the bedroom.

Vecchio followed him into the room then jumped on the bed where Ray stood with an ear plastered to the wall. "Do you hear anything, Stanley?" 

"Sh-h-h-h-h-h! No, not a sound, not a fucking sound but . . . Wait! Was that a moan? . Hell, fuck this shit. , I'm going in there!" 

Ray bolted out of the room and again Vecchio joined him.   


Both pulled their guns out of the holster's as they ran next door. They looked at each other for a split-second then with their combined weight they jumped into the door. The door hesitated a little but it slammed opened with a loud thud. Sprinting into the darkened room with guns cock ed, they scanned the area then ran into the bedroom where the moaning was still in progress.

Both trained their guns on Fraser straddling a somewhat naked Mr. Stuart. Fraser heard the commotion and turned around to face them. He smiled and raised the address book in one hand. "Gentlemen! I have procured the address book!"   
.

Ray and Vecchio were both stunned, frozen in place with guns still trained on Fraser. It took them a few seconds more to lower their weapons and slowly stepped around to the sides of the bed. Ray went to the right of the bed and Vecchio to the left. They observed that Mr. Stuart was hogtied to the headboard of the bed screaming at Fraser through his loosely gagged mouth. "Damn fucking bitch, get her off of me! Untie me or so help me I going to sue somebody because she has no right to arrest me! I'm going to strangle this bitch once I get out of here!" 

Fraser added. "Well you're correct in stating that I have no jurisdiction in arresting you Mr. Stuart but these two fine detectives' do. Soliciting sex, extortion and black mail are good reasons to warrant an arrest, Mr. Stuart . . . Ray? Are you going to read him his rights?"  


Ray adjusted his glasses and eyed his beautiful partner who was smiling at him, still clutching the address book to his chest while straddling their informant. He took into account that his partner had used some rather unorthodox methods to attain the address book because it was evident on his face. Fraser's lipstick was smeared all around his mouth and chin, tale-tell signs that the Mountie used extreme methods.  


Vecchio noticed Fraser's heels on the floor along with Stuart's clothes. Then he whispered. "Did he touch you? I mean. . . .are you okay Benny? Did he?. . . ."  


Stuart started yelling obscenities again directing them especially to Fraser. 

Ray reached down to the floor, grabbed a sock and stuffed it into Mr. Stuart's mouth. "You okay Frase?"   


Fraser nodded and climbed off Mr. Stuart quickly adjusting his skirt pulling it down into place. "I'm doing just well. Isn't anybody going to read him his rights?" He handed the address book over to Ray.  


Ray got a glimpse of the red underwear that Fraser wore underneath the tight miniskirt as he dismounted Mr. Stuart. The thought of his cock rubbing against that redness between Fraser's legs sent his dick into a frenzy, throbbing madly against his pants. It was a wonderful feeling making him hot and tingly all over.

  


Vecchio commenced with the Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say  
can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one . . . "   


Ray had tuned Vecchio and their informant out as he stared lovingly at Fraser. It was almost like love at first sight seeing the always flawless Mountie now in disarray, sweating and breathing hard. The thought of Fraser sweating and breathing hard on top of him was too overwhelming and he had to shut his eyes to qualm the wave of lust. His hormones were raging inside him and his cock throbbed wildy because it too had fallen madly in love. 

Fraser beheld the wild, hungry baby blues eyeing him and smiled coyly at Ray. He tore his eyes off the ravenous, admiring detective long enough to forced himself to go and call for back up.

*******************************************************************  
Huey and Dewey arrived to escort their suspect downtown but made sure their whistle of approval fell upon the ears of the mini skirted Mountie.

In a fit of jealousy, Vecchio turned to Fraser and grabbed his elbow "all-right Benny this is over and done with, now let's go cause you and I need to talk."   


Ray grabbed the other elbow and pulled. "No, he isn't going anywhere with you Vecchio! You and I need ta have a talk Frase."   
  
Both stepped forward in front of Fraser and Vecchio snarled at Ray. "He's going with me, Stanley whether you like it or not! We have things that we have to discuss because this isn't even close to being over yet!"  


Ray growled in return."Oh, it's over all right Vecchio and you can discuss my ass for all I care! All you wanna discuss is getting him outta that skirt and inta yer bed!"   


Vecchio reached for the front of Ray's jacket. "So what if I do talk him into my bed Stanley?! I'm not even close to being through with you. Cause this shit hasn't even hit the fan yet!"

"Ray. . . . and Ray, please! We need to. . . . "

But Ray wouldn't hear of it and pulled off his glasses while Vecchio inched even closer, ready to throw some punches himself. 

Fraser came between them immediately and separated them with his body. "Don't! Don't do this!" He turned to his blonde-haired partner and whispered. "I must go with him, Ray, we have things that need to be discussed. We need to clear the closet."

Vecchio moved away.  


Ray was panting in anger. "You mean clear the air Frase. If you take 'im to your apartment, he's gonna have you on that bed so fast Frase that it'll make yer . . . "   


"So what if I do Stanley? What's it to you lover-boy?" Vecchio grinned behind Fraser's back.   


Ray scowled raising a fist quickly but Fraser grabbed his hand and held it tight. Then he gently pulled it down by his side and caressed the back of his hand with a thumb. "Ray . . . I can assure you that we will have a discussion . . . and only a discussion. You can trust me."

Ray stared into those warm, smiling blue-grays and knew that he could trust anything Fraser said. If he said it then he meant it.

All this was lost to Vecchio because he had moved away to the doorway to wait for Fraser.

Ray nodded then reached up and ran the back of his hand down Fraser's cheek. He smiled when he saw Fraser close his eyes and lean into his hand while sighing deeply. Touching Fraser had been an impulsive gesture but Ray felt that warmness spread throughout his body again and the feeling was phenomenal. He whispered "Promise me that you'll come back here once ya talked to him Frase. . . .Promise me that you will. . . .I'll be waiting here in the room for you . . . promise me. . . ."   


Fraser glanced at his watch and noticed it was three thirty in the morning. "Ray, I don't think . . .  


"NO! Promise me or I won't let you go with 'im! Promise me Fraser!" Ray pleaded with the Mountie with a desperate urgency in his voice.   


Fraser smiled and nodded "I promise that I'll return Ray."  


Ray breathed easier then stepped back while murmuring. "Ok, but just remember that Mounties don't lie Fraser."   


Fraser smiled, nodded then walked over to Vecchio. "I'm all set to go, Ray."   


Vecchio nodded then smiled as he took hold of Fraser's elbow and guided him out. He stopped suddenly and added. "You go ahead, Benny, I forgot something."   


Fraser nodded and continued out.   


Vecchio walked over to Ray and stopped to regard him. And then he smiled. "I'm going to get him back Stanley because the man has always belonged to me. One thing that I can promise you for now is that I'm gonna fuck him tonight, so if I were you. . . .If I were you, I'd start scouting for a new lover. . . . later Stanley. . Oh and Stanley? Maybe you ought to try Turnbull? I heard he's good for a quick fuck."  


Ray's baby blues froze over into chips of ice as he glared at his new nemesis. He wanted to annihilate Vecchio but he was too tired to fight any longer. Besides the decision was riding on Fraser. It would be the Mountie who would decide who he would choose to love and the blonde-haired detective could only hope that Fraser wanted him in the end.  


Vecchio smiled sensing Ray's worry and distress and walked away feeling a little smug.   
*******************************************************  
The discussion did not pan out the way Fraser had expected it to. As soon as Fraser locked the door Vecchio was on him like a famished octopus. The Italian's arms were wrapped around the Mountie, groping him everywhere and pulling him in for hungry, *I-missed-you-more-then-breathing* kisses that left little room for breathing let alone talk. 

Fraser held on for dear life as Ray kissed him desperately, crushing his lips, sucking his tongue, and ravaging him like a man dying of thirst. Fraser felt that familiar sensation in his stomach reminiscent of how it used to be between them. His senses were exhausted and his mind raced with both desire and confusion. It had been a very long time since anyone had kissed him this hungrily. Well, since anyone had even kissed him with Vecchio being the last one before he departed and then, of course, recently with Ray. But Ray's kiss didn't count because that was a *on-the-job* kiss. Nonetheless it was a staggering, magnificent kiss. Raymond Kowalski kissing him at the restaurant had really set his body on fire. Fraser blushed when he realized that not only had his body been on fire but his penis had been inflamed. Once again, his penis throbbed at the images of Ray Kowalski kissing him, the mouth on him right now belonged to Raymond Kowalski. The hands groping him, the mouth licking him, the thigh pushing up against his fully erected penis belonged to the blonde-haired detective. Fraser encircled the man in his arms and fell into the kiss. He thrust his tongue in deeply searching for that wonderful warmness again.  


Vecchio was relieved to feel his old Benny back. The one who could never seem to get enough of him at one time and now he was here again. Vecchio pulled him down to the floor and quickly rolled on top of him not breaking the seal between their lips. It was easy to spread Fraser's legs open with one hand because the Mountie was ready and willing. Vecchio snuck a hand under the miniskirt and searched for the top of the underwear wanting to pull them off. 

Fraser, still kissing him, reached down and pushed the hand away.

The Italian then snuggled his body right in between those inviting legs and pressed his lips harder while fumbling with his own zipper. Within seconds he was pulling his weeping cock out and pressing it into Fraser's warm inner thigh. He was excited feeling Fraser's erection pressing against his abdomen and moved a hand down quickly to touch what he had been denied for so long. "O-h-h-h-h Benny! . . . .I missed you so very much! I missed your lips! I missed your arms, and I missed every inch of you!"   


Fraser heard that nick name and quickly pushed Vecchio off while gasping for air.   


"Benny? Benny, what's wrong? What is going on!?" Vecchio gasped and fell beside him.   


Fraser stood up quickly then pushed the skirt down and walked away to the window to catch his breath. 

Vecchio sat up on the floor and stared at him. "Benny? Benny, what's wrong?"   


Fraser adjusted the wig on his head and stared outside not wanting to face Vecchio. He felt ashamed with himself for letting his needs get in the way. "This is wrong Ray. This is all wrong. We have been separated for a very long time and. . . . and so many things have happened . . . This does not . . . well. It does not feel right Ray. There is something missing."   


Vecchio was exasperated with his lover and growled at him. "Dammit! The only thing missing is you here on the floor with me Benny!"   


Fraser brushed a knuckle across his eyebrow and shook his head. Then he turned to face the Italian. "No, that's not what is missing Ray . . . So much . . . so much has happened while you were elsewhere . . . and the other Ray . . . Detective Raymond Kowalski and I have become very good friends. He-he trusts me. . . . and . . . and he needs me. He and I are so much alike in so many ways, unlike you and I Ray . . . I know you need me also. . . . but not like he does, you only need me for . . . well . . . you adjusted well without me while you were absent, you even said so yourself. You raved on about the wonderful life you had become accustomed to as Armando Langostini and you. . . . you didn't even . . . you didn't even noticed how happy I was upon your return and . . . "

"Benny!"

"No Ray, please let me finish. . . . Two days ago, I was relieved and overwhelmed to find that you were alive and well. But the first words out of your mouth were to scold me by issuing a complaint that I had botched up your cover. You confirmed my long awaited suspicion at that moment Ray, my suspicion about whom you really loved. . . .and it had never been me. I had already concluded that you were unsure of your love for me from the start. I speculated that you took this assignment to escape from telling me the truth. You didn't even consult with me concerning the assignment Ray. Was I not your lover? Did I not have any say-so in the matter? . . . . Then, upon your arrival you still blamed me for upsetting your plans. I theorized that you would have desired to return to your post as Armando Langostini, had I not blown your cover. . . .am I correct in assuming this? Yes, you missed me, Ray . . . but I loved you . . . at one time, I loved you and you . . . you cannot say the same thing to me and mean it Ray."  


Vecchio got off the floor and retreated to the couch. He glared at his ex-lover with contempt and scorn. "Okay Benny, maybe what you are saying is all true . . . then again, maybe it's not, but. . . .but I am in love with you now Benny. . . .maybe it took the separation to open my eyes but I did open my eyes. Now you're standing here telling me that it's over between you and me? You're not even giving me a chance to try to explain my side? Maybe you've been hanging around Stanley a bit too long and its rubbing off on you. . . .Are you in love with him?"   


Fraser observed Ray, his ex-lover, who was eyeing him with something that resembled distaste and coldness. That new look hurt the Mountie deep inside. It hurt that Raymond Vecchio could find him offensive. Fraser locked eyes with the Italian and nodded. "I am sorry Ray, but yes. . . . I am in love with Raymond Kowalski and I have been for quite a while now." 

Ray glared at him then added. "But, does he love you?"

Fraser stared at his ex-lover and replied. "I believe he does."  
*********************************************************************

Ray peeked out the window for the hundredth time searching for Vecchio's car or at least a taxi bringing Fraser back to him. He glanced at his watch again and then muttered out loud. "Dammit! It's going on five in the fucking morning and there isn't any sign of 'em! . . . He lied ta me. The fucking Mountie lied ta me! But Mounties don't lie! . . . . .Oh God, Vecchio was right cause they're probably screwing their eyeball's out at Fraser's apartment! I-I . . . no, it isn't true! It just can't be true cause Fraser would never lie ta me and he wouldn't. . . .Oh, what the fuck do I know cause Fraser never even told me he was fucking Vecchio!" Ray punched the wall and began pacing the floor for the hundredth time. "Ten after five . . . ten after five o'clock and it's been ten minutes more and he . . . Shit! Fuck, and that's it! I'm gonna go ta Fraser's apartment and beat the crap out of Vecchio and when I finish with Vecchio I'll beat the crap out of Fraser too! We're all cops, I could say I was under a lot of stress then I'll blame it on Vecchio! Shit!" Ray grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed to the door yanking it open.   


Fraser jumped back with a fist suspended in midair. "R-Ray! You startled me!"   


Ray froze, clutching the jacket in one hand and the doorknob in the other. "F-Fraser! .. . . . . Fraser you came back."   


Fraser blushed, suddenly becoming tense, not understanding if Ray was pleased or angry. He nodded. "Yes. . . . I.. . .I "  


Ray conducted an all over sweep of the Mountie with suspicion in his eyes and realized that Fraser was still clad in women's attire.

  


Fraser blushed a deep shade of red as he regarded Ray inspecting him. Then he cleared his throat and added. "I promised I'd return Ray."   


Ray blushed realizing he was staring at Fraser's crotch and quickly looked up locking eyes with Fraser. "Uh . . . Yes . . . yes you did promise. . . .Frase and . . . uh . . . you returned."  


"Were you leaving Ray? You seem in a hurry to . . . "

"No, uh . . . no. . I was just headed. . . .Uh, downstairs to. . . .I needed some coffee and well . . . that can wait."  


"Can I come in Ray?"

Ray stepped aside quickly. "Yes! Yes Fraser do come in."

Fraser smiled then slid between Ray and the door and strolled over to the sofa. 

Ray watched him from behind as the tight skirt molded the Mountie's tight ass making his hips sway back and forth. He bit his bottom lip as his cock did a somersault and almost instantaneously he felt nervous, shy, and sweaty. 

Fraser sat down and fixed the skirt tugging at it from up front before glancing up at Ray who was staring at him. "Ray?"

  


Ray snapped out of his daze and shut the door. He walked over to Fraser and sat next to him. Ray realized they were both nervous as he leaned forward placing elbows on knees and clasped his hands in front not wanting to look at the Mountie. He bit at his bottom lip then turned to look at the Mountie. "So uh . . . did you and uh . . . Vecchio resolve your differences? I mean, I don't mean to pry or anything Fraser but . . . Well, I know the man's in love with you and uh . . . you're in love with him, . . . am I right? No! . . . No wait, Fraser, don't answer that just yet, . . . Benton. I wanna say, something first cause all this is really confusing to me . . . you were gone so long so obviously you. . . .well obviously you and Vecchio decided on something. . . .but I have ta tell you something important first okay?! 

Fraser nodded and the dangling earrings bounced.

Ray stared into those beautiful blue-grays under the black, mascara-coated eyelashes and took a deep breath. He glanced at Fraser's hands resting on his laps and reached over taking one into his hands. 

Fraser glances at the hand that held his then back up into those beautiful baby blues. 

Ray shifted his eyes to those beautiful wine-colored lips that were so full and so enticing. His cock was distracting him, wanting to enter those lips so he forced himself to look up into those warm blue grays again. "Benton . . . there's something that I need ta tell you . . . I gave it a lot of thought while you were gone and uh . . . I need you Benton . . . I need you in my life. . . .Probably more then Vecchio does. I mean . . . Well Vecchio has a family here. . . .He has someone to look after him and. . . .Well, think about it, but he did well without ya fer a couple of years. He survived . . . and me . . . well. . . I don't have anyone but you. I mean . . . Well, I do have my parents but it's not the same Benton and I used ta have Stella but she now belongs ta someone else . . . it's true, I talk a lot about her but it's only because I didn't have anyone ta fill my void until . . . but now there's you Benton . . . I, don't know how ta uh . . . uh, I have never been with a. . . . a man before but if you'll teach me then maybe . . . I mean, I experimented once as a kid but . . . well, maybe we can make a go of this uh . . . ? ! What da you think Benton? Dam! What I'm trying ta say is that I want us ta have some kinda relationship cause I'm. . . . I'm . . . Benton. I'm in love with you."   


Fraser's heart leaped into his throat upon hearing Ray proclaim to love him. He couldn't help but to grin happily knowing that Ray was in love with him. He clutched at Ray's sweaty fingers gripping them tightly. Then he inched forward slowly and touched his wine-colored lips to Ray's barely brushing against them and whispered. "I love you also, Ray."   


Ray gasped at the feathery touch of warm lips being brushed against his but they were gone too soon and he was disappointed.   


Fraser retreated and whispered. "I want you to know that my intimate relationship to Ray Vecchio had ended the moment he departed Ray. My love for him lingered on for a while longer but you changed all that. I realized from the start that you and I needed each other. That is why I refused the transfer and I was gratified that you didn't accept yours either Ray. I would be very elated if we could . . . well, if you care to we can . . . I mean . . . Oh Dear . . . Ray?"   


"What Fraser?" Ray asked anxiously.  


"Ray, I have to go to work within an hour, maybe we should wait . . . "   


"No! There's no way yer just gonna up and walk out of here without . . . call in sick, Frase. I mean this is important! Come on, you and I both have some sick leave and we owe it to each other . . . You know what I'm talking about Fraser. . . . Cause I wanna do this with you, Fraser. . . .please." Ray reached over and cupped the Mountie's face in his hands then inched forward pressing his lips to Fraser's slightly parted lips. He scooted in closer to wrap his arms around Fraser's body pulling him into a tight embrace. 

Fraser invited that warm, searching tongue into his mouth and quickly caressed it with his own. 

Ray could feel Fraser sucking on his tongue and making love to it with his lips and own tongue. His cock was responding as if Fraser were sucking on it instead. * _Oh god! I wanna feel that tongue on my cock! *_  
Ray realized he was plummeting into another relationship but he couldn't help but feel ecstatic about this one. When he had fallen in love with Stella, he was just a kid, a novice. But with Fraser it was different because now he was a grown man with understanding of real love. With Fraser he knew what he was getting into and it felt fantastically amazing. Fraser's tongue was sizzling in his mouth setting his whole body on fire which spread rampantly throughout him. Ray's cock pulsed and blazed and he could swear it would burn a hole through his jeans at any second. He eased Fraser back into the couch and felt the Mountie part his legs inviting him in.   


Ray didn't need to be invited twice as he quickly nestled himself between Fraser's legs, pressing his smoldering cock right smack on top of the Mountie's hardened one. They both moaned when they felt their hardened cocks press into each other.  


Fraser arched his back up to welcome Ray's hard cock pressing against his own and uttered a guttural moan that reverberated down Ray's throat. 

Ray felt Fraser's tongue buzz against his own when he moaned in pleasure and his cock pulsed harder in his pants. 

The kissing intensified as both were driven by lust, need and love.   


Ray reached between their bodies to undo his belt and zipper, making Fraser moan with delight as the hand brushed against his throbbing cock under the skirt. Hearing the Mountie moan almost sent Ray over the edge wanting to ravage this incredible man squirming underneath him. Ray broke the kiss, unzipped his pants kicking them off quickly and pushed Fraser's skirt up wanting to get at the Mountie fast. He was spiraling head on into his first sexual experience with Fraser and the need was driving him insane. Lusting after Fraser was driving him insane and he growled into the Mountie's sweating neck as he nuzzled it.   


Fraser had been craving Ray for so long that he too wanted the detective to hurry and take of what he had to offer. The kissing and groping were weakening every inhibition that the Mountie preserved making him want to ravish Ray and tear off every strip of clothing and make hot, passionate love to the man of his desires. He wanted to ravish Ray's mouth, face, cock and just about every inch of that wonderful lithe body. The kissing, sucking, groping that Ray was lavishing on him drove him into desperation so he pushed Ray onto the floor.

Ray was temporarily stunned as he hit the floor but then watched the Mountie in fascination.   


Fraser knelt between Ray's legs tearing off the blouse and bra that he wore and then just as quick molded himself between Ray's legs spreading them apart. He swooped down sealing lips with the detective once more savagely ravishing the object of his affection. Fraser started pumping and grinding his cock into Ray's frantically now.  


Ray whimpered when Fraser broke the kiss for a second and ripped his shirt open showering his chest with hot wet kisses then sucking hard on one nipple making Ray moan blissfully. Ray's heart raced rampantly in his chest wanting to lunge out of its place. Panic traversed across his mind. _// Oh God! I've been waiting all evening for this moment and now I'm gonna explode within a few seconds of kissing and grinding! //_ "Ohmigod Benton! Oh my god, I'm gonna explo . . . "   


Fraser stopped teasing the nipple and reached into Ray's underpants grasping hold of the hardened cock stopping the flow to the tip. 

Ray moaned even louder with this new pleasure and pain. 

"No! No Ray. Not yet!"   


"Wha? . ." Ray groaned in pain, upset that Fraser hadn't let him come but the euphoria that spread all over his body was too overwhelming to allow him to remain upset. His body shook as he cried harshly. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h . . . Oh God Benton! I can't. . . .! Pleas-s-s-se!"   


Fraser moved down Ray's body quickly and yanked the boxers off bending down and sweeping his tongue on the wet tip of Ray's cock licking up the pre cum that was oozing out of his partner.

  


This sent Ray shooting skywards as he arched his hips high nearly screaming while that hot tongue teased and tortured him endlessly. He reached forward grabbing hold of Fraser's wig with both hands and screamed as his cock shot its seed out. "AW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W!" His body jerked and shook as the Mountie held him down with both hands and swallowed Ray's release. The creamy seed made its way down that wonderful warm place that enveloped his cock and Ray was floating somewhere up in the clouds. He wanted to apologize for not warning his partner moments earlier about his release but couldn't seem to lift his head off the floor. "Be . . . Ben . . . B."

Fraser continued kissing around his shrinking cock making him jerk and squirm around. "Ray?"  


"Be . . . Ben . . . Oh God!".   


Fraser moved off him and removed the rest of his clothes, miniskirt and boxers then climbed back on top of Ray. He gazed into those half closed dreamy eyes and smiled. "Ray?"

"Ben . . . wanna apologize . . . shouldn't have. . . .shouldn't'ave . . . oh God, lemme catch my breath?!" 

"Apologize? Apologize for what Ray? D-didn't you enjoy this?" Fraser was distressed.

Ray opened his eyes quickly and saw the baffled look on his face and quickly cupped his face kissing his chin and lips lovingly. "Of course I enjoyed this! Are you crazy?! This was only the most fantastic thing that has happen ta me in. . . . .in, I don't know how long! I just wanna apologize for uh. . . .fer shooting in yer mouth. I wanted ta warn ya but when you did that thing with yer tongue . . . well, then I lost it and I uh . . . God you have such a wonderful tongue Fraser! A very talented tongue and . . . .God, how I love yer tongue!"

Fraser exhaled in relief and smiled. He then reached down to kiss the detective's chin. "It was my pleasure Ray and no apology is necessary. You taste simply delicious, Ray."

Ray blushed and bit at his bottom lip while gazing into those beautiful blue-grays. What could he say? I mean, anyone saying you taste delicious after he swallows your juices has got to receive the highest mark on the scoring board. Stella never, ever once said that he tasted delicious especially after he accidently let it go in her mouth once to many times for her taste. But this wasn't Stella, this was Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and he was a master *taste* connoisseur when it came to tasting. If the Mountie said Ray tasted delicious then it was a fact, plain and simple. "Oh God, how I do love you Benton Fraser!"

Fraser smiled and reached down for another hot, wet kiss. "And, I love you, Raymond Kowalski." The Mountie was grinding his hardened cock into Ray as a reminder that he needed some attention too. 

Ray understood and felt his cock getting hard as Fraser rubbed against him. He wanted to make sure he was going to satisfy the Mountie if he intended to keep Fraser. He wondered why Fraser had never suggested sex till now. All these wasted nights alone in his bed when he could have been having fantastic sex with Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and boy could Fraser lick! Just the thought of that send a wave of warmness all over his body and a throb to his cock. Ray tore away from the kiss and licked behind Fraser's ear breathing out his words. "Benton? Yer gonna hafta tell me what you want cause. . . . Cause. I really don't know how. . . .I don't know how ta." Whispered Ray between licks and kisses.  


"Do whatever you desire, Ray. . . .anything coming from you do would be deeply appreciated." Fraser whispered into Ray's ear in a hushed, raspy voice.

Hearing Fraser's husky voice in his ear sends another throb into Ray's cock and it jumped at a chance to get another licking from that wonderful tongue that made it so ecstatic earlier.

  


Ray figured he had easy if the Mountie wanted anything. _//Great! At least he ain't asking for my butt hole. . . . yet! //  
_

Fraser bit at Ray's lip making him yelp with pleasurable pain. Then he guided Ray's hand to his throbbing cock and moaned deliciously when Ray wrapped his fingers around it tightly. 

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h!"

Ray smiled at how Fraser purred under his fingers. Seems the Mountie was right about enjoying anything Ray did to him. " Benton? . . . guide me and I'll try anything fer ya." Ray stroked the Mountie's cock up and down gently getting a feel of it. It was hot, wet, and pulsating in his hand and it was great that he could have this affect on Mr. Ice-burg of Canada. Ray heard the Mountie's breathing accelerating so he quickened the strokes making sure to squeeze the tip hard with every up swing. 

Fraser dropped his head further back and opened his mouth to breathe easier but Ray reached up and covered it with his own mouth digging his tongue deep into him. 

Fraser gasped for breath and Ray moved away so as not to choke him but continue kissing his neck and chest now. 

Ray could hear the Mountie moaning and even quivering with every kiss he delivered on that taut, athletic body. He thought it was wonderful at how the * control freak* Mountie was moaning and sighing, relinquishing control over to Ray. He kissed downward slowly never releasing his hold on the hot, pulsating cock as his fingers slid all around the soft tip and the sticky wetness.   


Fraser was writhing uncontrollably and squeezed his eyes even tighter when he felt Ray's breath across his abdomen and those hot, wet kisses being breathed on him further down.   


Ray realized he didn't know what he was going to do when he got to the Mountie's cock but he'd improvise. He knew what felt good to him, what he liked but doing this to another man was going to be a new experience for him. He considered the huge, hot cock with his fingers wrapped around it, then inched forward and ran the tip of his tongue gently across the weeping tip, tasting the pre cum. 

This make the Mountie buck up catching him by surprise and he pushed him back down. It was wonderful to his ego to make the Mountie quiver and moan and beg. This was great! He had total control of his partner and it felt wonderful! Ray ran his tongue across the tip again and up bucked his Mountie, begging for more. He smiled feeling quite good about himself. Then he thought about it and decided that good wasn't quite the word. _//Correction, I feel fucking great about myself! Getting such a response like this from this beautiful man, who just happens ta be in love with me and not Vecchio, feels totally incredible._

Ray glanced up and over at Fraser who was shaking his head from side to side so the detective went back for more. He slipped the mushroom tip between his lips then pushed his mouth down the Mountie's shaft taking his cock into his mouth and again the Mountie was writhing and moaning, making all kinds of wonderful noises. Ray smiled, content with himself for having such an effect on the Mountie. He pursed his lips being careful not to scrape his teeth on this delicate tissue remembering that he had been scratched once or twice himself.   
  
Fraser bucked up under Ray and let out a loud gasp.  


Ray decided to take it slow, he favored the slow torturous approach like the ones he always wanted from Stella but never received. He found that all he had to do was wrap his tongue around Fraser's cock and push it in and out of his mouth slowly so as to be rewarded by Fraser's gasps and moans. He  
kissed Fraser's cock around the tip then inched his tongue downward to lick those tight balls, gently sucking one into his mouth. 

Fraser reached down and found Ray's short blonde spiked hair but realized he couldn't grab hold so he grabbed Ray's head instead. He ran his hands through the short spikes caressing the detective's hair because he was ready to explode. He just couldn't hold back any longer.

Ray was really getting off to this and moved back up to lick the shaft again, up and down with his wet tongue enjoying the ragged breathing coming from Fraser.

  


Fraser's breaths were coming in shorter gasps now and Ray recognized that breathing. It was the panting of a man about to burst in ecstasy.  


Fraser dug his fingers into Ray's spiked, blonde hair then pushed the detective away. "Ray! . . . Ra-a-a-a-ay. Aw-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" And the load was released, jetting into Ray's mouth. Fraser had pushed Ray away but he had returned, placing his mouth back on that hot, hard cock seconds before its release. It had been impossible for Fraser to stop and his seed shot directly into that wonderful, warm mouth.

Ray gasped at his partner's release and retreated quickly. But it was obvious that he wasn't quick enough as he wiped the semen from his mouth. He stopped to watch Fraser squirm, moan and jerk with each spurt that jetted out of his body. 

Fraser shut his eyes tight trying to get his body under control.

Ray watched in fascination, mesmerized by his partner's obvious happiness. Quietly he whispered. "God Benton you're fantastic. No. . . . no, not fantastic . . . You are . . . yer awesome! God Frase that was . . . that was so. . . . .Wow! Ray was spellbound by his beautiful partner who was gleaming in sweat, his brown hair tousled, and moaning in ecstasy because of something that he, Raymond Kowalski, did. He was awed that he could make this beautiful man quiver and even beg for more. Ray thought love was just great.

Fraser eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at his partner who was staring at him with the most incredulous look in his face. Fraser couldn't tell if Ray was angry because he relieved himself in the detective's mouth or if he was just stunned about doing this. "Ray? Ray, are you all right?"

"Huh? . . . .Wow Benton! That was awesome!"

Fraser smiled, relieved that his partner was not angry with him. Then he apologized. "I'm so very sorry Ray. . . .I couldn't . . . it was uncontrollable. . . . Ray? . . . . .Ray, you were magnificent. . . . You are simply beautiful. . . .my Ray."   


Ray smiled and beamed with so much love and pride that he thought he would burst with happiness. "Benton did you. . . . you know. . . . did ya mean it when you said that you loved me?"   


Fraser looked over at him and stared into those dreamy baby blues. He smiled and chided. "Does my loving you scare you, Ray?"   


"Oh hell no! I want you ta love me, Benton, but I want you ta love me only! I meant it when I said that I love you, Benton. . . . Because I really do" 

  


Fraser now smiled, it was one of those beautiful, warm, smiles that could light up any room. He reached over to caress the detective's cheek tenderly then whispered "I believe that you do love me, Ray and thank you kindly for saying so. . . . I love you so very much Ray. I really do love you and only you. I would never lie . . . "

  


The knock at the door startled both of them.   


Ray looked over to the door then back at Fraser and frowned. "Fuck! Now who the hell could that be? Lemme get dressed and you go into the bedroom Benton while I answer the door." He kissed Fraser's nose and got up reaching for his pants.   


Fraser collected some of his belongings and hastened to the bedroom.   


The knock transformed into banging. 

"Hold on! Hold on a minute cause I'm coming! . .. . He-e-e-ey! I said that I'm coming!" Ray yelled at the knocker while putting on his shirt then realized it had no buttons. "Oh yeah. . . .Fraser ripped off the buttons." He pulled the door open after zipping his pants and then he frowned. "What the hell are you doing here, Vecchio?!"

  


Vecchio glared at him, then scanned him up and down as he stood in his long black coat, clutching a duffle bag. "I see that I woke you up, but Stanley . . . what happened to your clothes? I need to speak to Benny and I know that he's here so don't even give me any bull shit." Vecchio didn't wait to be invited as he stepped in glancing around for Fraser.  


Ray blocked him as he headed toward the bedroom and held him at bay. "Look Vecchio!"   


Vecchio glared at his replacement and snapped. "No, you look Stanley, I didn't come here to see you and I surely as hell have no time to fight with you. Besides, you don't have to worry your head off about me because I already knew you and Benny had something going on. I'm not dense or a thick headed moron like you think that I am. Here. . . . I brought Benny a change of clothes cause I know he hasn't changed out of his drag clothes since last night. We had a fight and he walked out on me so I figured he would come here looking for you . . . well, it seems he couldn't wait to be with you . . . I must say that by the looks of this room that, . . . that, it's quite evident you two consummated your relationship already . . . Oh and by the way, Stanley, that lipstick on your chin, it doesn't go with your shirt."   


Ray glared at Vecchio hating the arrogant man even more then he thought possible then realized he was being jealous. He was jealous of the fact that this man had been intimate with his Mountie, his lover. It took a lot of effort to reach and accept the Mountie's clothes being handed to him. "You didn't have ta bring any clothes for Benton, Vecchio. I carry a spare of his stuff in my car. I thought he might want to change after we finished the case."   


"O-o-o-o-o, now it's Benton huh? And you two share clothes and all, wow, I'm impressed!? My, my, you really did move in on me and what was mine really quick, didn't you, Stanley? Score one for the new Mountie lover who is in training to earn a badge for preparedness. Can I speak with him now, Stanley, or do I need your approval and permission?" Vecchio realized that Stanley had dealt him another blow and it had landed right on his heart.  


Ray glared at Vecchio then shook his head and walked away to the bedroom."I"ll get him fer ya."   


Fraser stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist, already showered and combing his hair.

Ray entered and stopped in the doorway to admire that beautifully, pale skinned, athletic body swaying as he combed his hair

Fraser noticed Ray staring and smiling at him, so he smiled in return. Then he added cheerfully. "I took the liberty to call Inspector Thatcher to notify her that I was being detained here at the hotel Ray . . . I couldn't very well lie to her, so I told her that I had spent the night with you on a case and she didn't want to hear any more of it. She told me to take the day off or maybe two if I needed it. I don't understand her logic sometimes although . . . "   


Ray cut him off by stepping up and kissing him to quiet him. Then he added. "Vecchio is in the living room . . . seems he got worried about you not having decent clothes ta wear so he brought you some. Mr. Concerned thinks he still has ta clothe and protect you, although I don't know why . . . He said he wants ta talk ta ya Benton so I guess I'll just shower while ya talk to him . . . uh, Benton . . . it is over between you two right?"   


Fraser could see the worry behind those beautiful blues and smile sweetly. "Yes Ray . . . the relationship is most definitely over between Ray Vecchio and me . . . I am in love with you, Ray."   


Ray smiled and reached over to kiss him. "Yes, yes you told me that you are in love with me but I just had ta check."  


Fraser stepped into the jeans and the white button up shirt before heading out of the bedroom. He entered the living room and spotted Ray sitting on the couch with elbows resting on his knees and hands clutched in front and tucked under his chin.  


"Ray? Ray, what are you doing here? Didn't you tell me last night that you. . . . " Fraser stepped closer to him but was cut off when Vecchio stood up and interrupted him. 

"I know what I told you Benny . . . I said I never wanted to see you again and I said you were a fucking bastard and a slut who would jump into anyone's bed and sleep with everyone once given the chance. Look Benny, I came to apologize for all that ugly stuff that I said last night. It was uncalled for and I was being a jerk so, I don't blame you for walking out on me. Can we sit down, Benny?"

Fraser smiled and nodded taking a seat beside him. "Thank you for the clothes and no apology is necessary . . . you spoke what was on your mind and I can understand your anger toward me."  


Vecchio could barely smile and was stung by the sight of his beautiful partner sitting beside him half dressed and with that beautiful wet hair swept away from his face. The sight of the Mountie's wet hair brought back so many happy memories of times when they fucked all night and showered together soon after. "Benny. . . .Benny, I know you don't want to hear this but I have to say it. . . . I'm still in love with you Benny and I want you to give me another chance. Just give me one more chance to prove to you that we can work this out. . . .please Benny."

Fraser stared into those shiny, clear greens then looked away. "Ray . . . Ray, I can't do that. . . .my feelings concerning you have changed. You were not in love with me from the start and. . . . It just does not feel right Ray. . . .It just doesn't."

Ray stared at the Mountie then reached over and ran his fingers through Fraser's hair and felt him stiffen up. It angered him that Fraser would not give him one more chance to work things out. He was also angered by the fact that the Mountie seemed bothered by his presence so he sat back into the couch and stared at him. Then he couldn't help but snap at the Mountie again. "Benny, it's obvious that you didn't waste much time did you? You screwed him already haven't you?"   


Fraser blushed and looked away toward the floor. They had already tackled one argument hours earlier and Fraser didn't want to be coaxed into another one. "Ray . . . Ray, I don't know what to. . . ."  


"Benny. . . .Hey, God Benny, I'm sorry for that low blow. It's just. . . . It's just that it's gonna be hard to. . . .I mean, working with you again and not being able to . . . I want to hold you again, Benny . . . I want to . . . Look, just forget what I just said and . . . the only reason I came by was to apologize to you for all that shit that I said earlier and . . . . I acted like a jerk I also came to ask if we can somehow work something out . . . I know that you feel I abandoned you but. . . . and you moved onto someone new and I. . . . but, now that I'm back . . . well, we can remain friends or something can't we Benny?"   


Fraser smiled warmly then nodded "Well, I had hoped that we could still remain friends Ray, I truly value you and your friendship."   


Vecchio nodded then stood up. He then reached for Fraser's hand and pulled him up also. Once they were face to face Vecchio, wrapped his arms around that beautiful body that he was still in love with and embraced him. Yes, he was a fool for not loving Fraser the way he should have in the beginning but he didn't think Fraser would ever leave him. But the Mountie had proved him wrong.

Fraser encircled his good friend and ex-lover in his arms and allowed Ray to caress his back as he held him firmly. He heard Ray mumble something about love but couldn't make out the rest.

Ray appeared at the bedroom doorway and watched them for a second or two before clearing his throat loudly. He still didn't like Vecchio putting his hands all over his Mountie.

Vecchio didn't budge as he held the Mountie tightly but added, "I'm not making a move on him Stanley . . . this is just a friendly hug."

Fraser broke the embrace and stepped away. "So . . . will you be okay, Ray?"

Ray stepped away from Fraser and glanced around trying to conceal his tears. "Hey, you know me Benny . . . never any spare time to have real fun! I have to get back to the precinct so. . . . .Hey, how bout you two joining me for breakfast?"  


Ray strolled over to stand by his lover and took hold of his hand before shaking his head. "Uh . . . no thanks Vecchio cause we haven't gotten much sleep just yet. . . .Unless, Benton want's ta join you. . . . It has been a long night as you can tell." Ray glanced at Fraser waiting to see how the Mountie would reply.

Fraser glanced at his blonde-haired lover lovingly and smiled warmly before looking back at the Italian and shook his head. "No, thank you kindly Ray, but as. . . . as Ray mentioned, we are quite exhausted."  


Vecchio smiled on the outside but the hurt ran deep inside. "The night was a lot longer then you could probably imagine, Stanley, way too long for my taste. Well, I guess I'll be leaving both of you for now. . . . I'll catch you both at work later today. I need some sleep also . . . well, later."   


Vecchio walked over to the door then glanced over his shoulder at the pair eyeing each other lovingly. It sickened him to see Stanley gazing lovingly at his Mountie. He still considered Fraser as his. He closed the door behind him and shuffled his way slowly heading toward the elevator. As he neared the elevator he pulled out his ringing cell phone and answered it while he waited for the elevator to open. " Detective Vecchio here. . . . Well, Good morning Constable Turnbull . . . I'm doing just great and you? . . . . .Nah., Fraser is quite busy at the moment and can't come to the phone right now . . . Yeah, we had one of those long overnight stake outs. . . .You what? . . . Well thank you for saying so, I didn't think anyone would miss me . . . oh, really and just how much did you miss me? . . . m-m-m-m-m that is quite a lot. Hey, I just got a great idea! . . . Are you busy right now? . . . Why? Well maybe I can convince you to have breakfast with me? . . . .You want me to come over and you will fix breakfast for us? . . . . Well, that sounds pretty good to me. . . .No, Inspector Thatcher doesn't bother me one bit . . . okay see you in about fifteen minutes! Bye Turnbull."

***********************************************************************

Ray was deep into the hot passionate kiss that the Mountie was bestowing on him just as soon as Vecchio had left the room. Fraser had scooted him up into his arms in a firm embrace and captured his mouth crushing his lips to Ray's cutting off his air. It was one of those long tonsil-searching kinds of kisses where Fraser reached down into his throat with that wonderful, silky tongue of his.

Ray knew he most definitely was going to like doing this every day, he was also going to like getting licked every day. Ray tore away from Fraser's mouth panting and gasping for air. "Wow! If you keep this up Benton, we're never gonna leave this room!"

Fraser stared into those beautiful sultry blues and smiled. "Are you implying that we have to leave now? Inspector Thatcher did allow me some liberty, Ray. . . .If you'd like, I could teach you some really um, . . . interesting sexual fundamental skills."

Ray grinned happily, feeling like one of those fools who falls madly in love, but if being a fool in love felt this great, then he was all for it. He grins at the prospect of having someone want to explore his body. Someone, for example, like this beautiful Mountie who was eyeing him and licking his lips as if he were a three-course meal. And what better man to explore his body then Constable Benton Fraser, royal *taster* connoisseur who is currently working in liaison with Ray Kowalski's body as of today. Without further hesitation he blurted out happily. "Okay, ya convinced me, Benton. . . . I'm all yers to do as you please."

Fraser's face lit up like a 300-watt light bulb complete with one of his blinding, killer smiles. He then took hold of Ray and brought him down to the floor with him.

"HE-E-EY! I thought we were gonna have wild, passionate sex! . . . I don't remember volunteering ta wrestle cariboo on the . . . o-o-o-o-o! What-what are you doing? . . . . .oh-h-h-h-h-h-h, I do like this fundamental thing, Benton! Could you just?. . . Oh yes! OHGOD! OH-H-H-H-H-H! Did I mention that I loved yer tongue. . . m-m-m-m-m-m-m!"

  


Comments welcomed: 


End file.
